All Because of Him
by HowellsPrincess
Summary: Someone leaves a baby at Dan and Phil's flat. Dan doesn't know what to do with a baby, he can barely take care of himself.
1. What The Bloody Hell Is This

DAN'S POV

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with a baby?" I told myself.

Not even two hours ago, I was the one who acted like a baby, playing Mario Kart and drinking apple juice. I was literally sitting playing video games and eating shit loads of junk food, when there was a knock at the door. At first I ignored it, but then the knocking became frantic. Phil wasn't home yet so I had to open the door myself. Phil was staying at his parent's for one more day, leaving me with nothing to do but play games all day for five days. Once I got to the door, the knocking came to a stop. I opened the door to find no one? I checked around but no one seemed to be around then I looked down to find a small bundle of blankets. I cautiously unwrapped them a bit, to find the a brown haired baby boy who only seemed to be a few months old? Who the hell left a baby at my doorstep? I felt like I was in a movie or being pranked. Once again I checked around to find the person who left the infant but alas no one was there. It was a quite chilly day, so of course I couldn't leave this poor baby out in the streets. I picked the baby up in his basket and took him into the lounge. First thing I should've done was call child services but no, instead I phoned Phil. I placed the baby on the sofa next to me while I waited for Phil to pick up. After the third ring I started to panic.

"Come on, Phil. Answer your bloody phone, you twit." as if on cue, Phil picked up.

"finally!"

" Dan, is everything alright?" Phil asked.

"Hey um we have a problem"

"Spit it out Daniel."

"Okaysosomeonemightvedroppedoffababyatthedoorstepidontknowwhattodohelp" I spit out without taking a breath in between words.

"what?"

"Someone left a baby at the doorstep and I don't know what to do with a baby, I aM A BABY. I don't know what to do, Philip."

"Did you try calling child services?" I'm so glad he was calm because it helped me relax a bit.

"Uh, I've only called you?' I heard him sigh.

"Of course you did, Daniel." He laughed.

"okay but what do I do with- No no no please don't cr- bloody hell he started crying" How do I make a baby stop crying?

" Dan, calm down, just call child services and tell them what happened. Also get the baby some milk, he's probably hungry."

"Thanks Phil. You always know what to do." I rocked the basket to help soothe him.

" You do know, you and I both don't know much about infants, I know no more than you do. I have to go Dan, my mum is calling me down for dinner! I'll be back home tomorrow afternoon. Don't kill the baby, Daniel. Byeee" and with that he hung up.

I picked up the baby from his basket where I then proceeded to the kitchen for some milk.

"Fuck, I don't have have any baby bottles." I said out loud. Instead of heating up some milk, I decided it was best to phone child services. I pressed down on the home button till I saw Siri pop up.

"Siri, phone London child services." I instructed.

"Calling Chris Kendall"

"No no no! Call Child services" dumb phone

"Ok. Calling Caspar Lee." You've got to be kidding me.

"Aggghhh! I hate siri, No! I dont want to call that bloody pineapple!" I screamed out which scared the baby even more.

I rocked him in my arms to calm him down which helped a little. I picked up my phone and looked up ' London's child services' but just as I was about to call, I saw that they closed at 9pm and it was now 9:34pm and don't open till Monday which is in 3 days. I'll have to tell Phil about this. I pressed down once again on my home button for Siri.

"Hey Siri, phone Phil Lester."

"Phoning 'King of the Universe'" Dammit Phil, seriously? Whatever just pick up.

"Hey Dan, what happened?"

"Well, child services are closed till Monday, meaning I'll have to keep him for 3 bloody days." I looked down at him to find him fast asleep since I've been rocking him this whole time.

" Do you know his name?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know his name?"

"Well did he come in something? A basket maybe?" What an idiot am I.

"Oh right, let me go check" I rushed to the basket in the lounge.

"Do you see anything?" Phil asked me.

"Uh there's nothing in here. It was just the blue blanket which is what he's currently wrapped in" I unwrapped him to see what was inside. He was wearing a white thin shirt and nappy.

"Hey Phil, I think I found something. There's a note pinned to his shirt. It says 'Hi, my name is Liam. My mum could not watch out for me, she is very truly sorry x' so this poor kid's mum couldn't look after him but why me, Phil?"

"Dan, you need to calm down. It'll make Liam wake up. You need to get him food and nappies if you're keeping him this long." He told me.

"That means I'll have to actually go outs-"

"Stop complaining. On the bright side, he'll keep you company whilst I'm gone! I'll be home soon so I'll help you tomorrow." he reassured me.

"Fine, bye Phi-wait what do I do with him? Do I take him with me?"

"What kind of question is that Daniel James Howell? Of course you have to take him with you! You can't just leave him alone. How old is he?"

"How do I tell? He looks very young"

"Send me a picture" I took a picture of the sleeping baby and sent it to Phil.

"Aw! He's so cute. I don't know either. I'll ask my mum, she's right here.

"okay." I heard Phil call out to his mum.

"Hey mum, so Dan and I were trying to see who's the closes to guessing this baby's age. How old would you say he is?"

I'm so glad he decided to not tell his mum the situation we're in.

"Hello Daniel!" Phil's mum greeted me.

"Hello !" I greeted politely.

"I'd say he's about 3 months old, he's quite a quite a cute baby. Sort of looks like you when you were a baby, Philip. Also looks a little like you, Dan. Well anyway, who won the guessing game?" she asked.

"Phil did. He guessed 4 months which is way closer than 5." Mrs. Lester laughed then said her goodbyes so Phil and I could continue talking.

"Wow that's so young." I told Phil.

"I know, we can't tell anyone about this because it'll just cause more stress on us."Phil explained.

"I agree."

"Dan, it's nearly 10 pm, you should go to Tesco now. It's not safe for the baby nor you to be out this late."

"I'll have to find something warm for him to wear and since we don't own baby clothes nor small blankets, I'll have to go out and buy those as well. Bye Phil."

"Bye, Daniel. Be safe" I hung up and went to my room with Liam. It was a pretty chilly night today since it's late, meaning I'll have to find something warm myself. I placed Liam on my bed so he could sleep whilst I looked for a small shirt to wrap him in. The warmest thing I found was my halloween jumper and a small blanket. I tried my best to wrap Liam in both but failed miserably. He looked like a weird looking burrito. As long as he was covered up, it was fine. I quickly put my shoes on and grabbed the jacket along with my keys from the floor.

I should really tidy up more often.

I gently picked the baby up and carried him in my arms. I started heading out the door when I decided it was best to just go to Superdrug which was only a 9 minute walk from the flat. I'll just go to Tesco to get the rest in the morning. Soon enough, I got to Superdrug where then I went directly to baby aisle. There were so many freaking brands of nappies. I decided to go with the travel size 10 pack, babies shouldn't need more right? After the nappies and baby wipes, I grabbed a formula mix, and a single baby bottle.

"Jesus Christ nappies are so expensive. What are they made out of? Gold?" I complained to myself.

I saw a baby bodysuit on the way to the check out. Liam began to stir a bit so I rocked him in arms. I placed my items on the counter to be checked out. The cashier luckily did not question me, seeing as I have absolutely no idea what to do with a child. The total was 29.63£. Babies are so bloody expensive. I quickly paid and went straight home. Once I was home, Liam started getting a little fussy. He started to smell too. I took him into my room to check him.

"Please don't tell me you have a dirty nappy." He was started to cry meaning he needed a nappy change. Kill me now why don't you? I knew nothing about changing a nappy.

"Liammm. You are going to have to stop crying and cooperate with me here if you want to be changed." I took out the nappy from the plastic bag. What the hell do I do now? I'm probably going to do this wrong. I got out the baby wipes and started wiping or something, I really don't know what I was doing.

"Gross Liam. Why do people like babies? They're so messy." I said as I attempted to figure out how to put the nappy on him. After about 5 minutes of fails, I think I got it right.

"There we go baby, no more tears!" I was actually quite proud. I decided to send a picture to Phil to share my accomplishment. Next was the bodysuit. Right as I was about to put the bodysuit on Liam, Phil replied back.

Phil: I know I'm not a baby expert or anything but I'm pretty sure you put his nappy on backwards :/

Dan: fuck you're right, Phil.

I fixed Liam's nappy successfully and put his bodysuit on without any issues. Liam was already fast asleep but I had to wake him up for give him a bottle in a few minutes. He probably hasn't been feed in a few hours. Before I went to the kitchen to prepare the bottle, I got all my and Phil's pillows and put them around Liam so he wouldn't fall off the bed.

The formula tin said to pour 1 and a half scoops of formula into hot water and to shake thoroughly. I boiled up some water on the stove and poured the formula. Suddenly I heard the baby start crying. I closed the lid on the bottle and started shaking vigorously as I sprinted to my room to check up on Liam.

"Hey baby, please don't cry. Shh Shh Shh I'm here now and look I have a bottle for you." I held him in my arms to calm him down. I checked if the bottle wasn't too hot for him to drink before I fed him. He drank it very fast meaning he was probably very hungry. Once he finished he drifted off to sleep so I removed the bottle from his mouth. He was a very cute baby. Phil's mum was right, he did look like Phil with my hobbit hair. I needed to stay alert so I don't accidentally hurt him in my sleep. It was only 11pm and I was exhausted. I think I should just rest my eyes for 10 minutes...


	2. Is He Yours?

DAN'S POV

"What an odd dream." I yawned out as I rubbed my eyes. Then I looked to my side,to find a tiny baby fast asleep, sucking on his thumb. It was defiantly not a dream. Fuck. Liam was a such a good baby, usually from what I read, babies are obnoxious and cry all night long. It was probably because he was very exhausted from all the hectic events that happened last night, he was just dropped off to some complete stranger. I'm just glad I didn't crush the poor baby in my sleep. He looked so adorable sucking his thumb, I took a picture of him and sent it to Phil. I checked the time and realized I was up pretty early compared to what I usually wake up at. It was currently 10:38am. I made a barrier of pillows around Liam before I went to go make a bottle and coffee. I started up the coffee maker and boiled some water for Liam's bottle. Then I realized Liam only has one baby bottle which was in my room. He really needs more. I quickly washed the bottle and poured the boiled water in it. Liam started crying as I started pouring the formula just like yesterday.  
"Coming Liam!" I called out to him, shaking the bottle on the way to my room.  
"Hey Liam, its alright. I have your bottle now." I picked him up then started feeding him. This is actually not that bad. Suddenly, the doorbell rang,  
"Are you fucking kidding me, you twat?! I literally just got comfortable!" I picked up Liam and walked to the door still feeding him. The doorbell got louder, the closer I got the door, annoying the baby.  
"COMING! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST." I opened the door to find Phil.  
"Aw Dan! He's so cute!"Phil said holding his hands up to his hands up to his mouth, gawking at the little bundle in my arms.  
"You gonna just stare at the baby or are you gonna come in?" He laughed and picked up his bag, following me into the lounge.  
"So are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" I asked Phil, getting him out of his baby crazed trance.  
"Oh, right. Sorry." Phil took Liam from my arms since he was done with his bottle.  
"Finally I can drink my coffee!" I went to go grab it from the kitchen and came right back. Once I was back, we sat on the sofa and started discussing about our situation.  
"Okay so his name is Liam, his mother dropped him off yesterday and child services is closed on the weekends so we'll have to keep him until Monday-"  
"Do you have the things he'll need?" Phil interrupted.  
"About that-"  
"Daaannn"  
"We were going to go yesterday but it was getting can go now." I suggested. Phil agreed so I went to get dressed whilst Phil watched Liam.  
In about 6 minutes, I was all ready to go when Phil called out for me. I went over to his room to see Phil attempting to change Liam's nappy.  
"Dan, how do you change a nappy?"  
"Well for starters, you will need a nappy and baby wipes. Which are in my room. I'll be right back." I went to my room in search for the things. Just as I found them, I heard Phil yell out Liam's name. I went over to see and found the funniest scene in front of me. Phil's face fast was dripping wet and Liam was giggling with his bright blue eyes.  
"You living flop." I laughed, handing Phil the baby wipes.  
"I didn't know babies could aim that high!"  
I changed Liam whilst Phil wiped his face off.  
"I'm getting pretty good at this, don't you reckon?"  
"Well if by 'good' you mean successful putting it on backwards then yes."  
"For crying out loud- hold on" I put it on right this time.  
"There we go. Now stop laughing at me. I bet you can't even change a nappy ." I mocked.  
"Shut up Dan. Let's get going. Also are we getting a cab or are we walking?" Phil told me, picking up the baby.  
"Uh, I think it'd be better if we got a cab this time just in case. We don't want fans seeing Liam with us. Do you have the keys?"  
"Alright, let's see if there's one passing outside and yeah I have them." We walked out to see some people getting off a taxi two buildings down meaning we had to speed up to catch it. Luckily we made it in time. Once inside the man asked where to.  
"Tesco, please." Phil answered. They were fixing the roads or something two streets down from Tesco, meaning load of traffic and loud noises. Liam was starting to get scared so he cried.  
"Fuck. I forgot to make another bottle." I whispered to Phil.  
"Here give him to me." I did as Phil told me then he started to hum to the baby. I recognized the song.  
"Really Phil? The Pokemon theme song?" I laughed quietly at him.  
"Hey look it's working, he's calming down." It was true, Liam was now much calmer. "Hey baby, look at the plane." Phil pointed out the window showing Liam an aeroplane whilst making little plane noises.  
"Cute lad. Who's the father?" The driver said looking through the mirror. We were stuck in traffic for a little, might as well make conversation.  
"He's mine" Phil and I said at the same time. We looked at each other with wide eyes. "Oh, we're both his dads." I quickly added. The driver looked like he forced a smile then didn't say anything else. He was probably a homophobic twat. After about 8 minutes, we were finally at Tesco.  
"I don't think he liked us every much." Phil told me. We laughed then walked in to get a trolley. I pushed the trolley and Phil carried Liam.  
"Okay so what do we get first?" I asked Phil. "Where even is the baby aisle?" Phil asked me.  
"This is going to take a while." I sighed. We walked around Tesco until we stumbled upon the baby section since I refused to take directions.  
"Dan, look!" Phil went straight to the baby clothes. Of course Phil would. He was holding up a long sleeves bodysuit with a panda on it. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. I went over to Phil where we was looking through the clothes. He picked out: 2 lion bodysuits, a cute baby blue jumper, a grey teddy bear fleece jacket, a white and brown bear pram suit, 2 pairs of black trousers, a blue and white overalls with a bear's face as a pocket, and a bunch animal socks. I picked out a Winnie The Pooh bodysuit, 3 Halloween themed bodysuits and a pastel pink jumper. I went to go look for nappies, and other baby supplies. As I grabbed the last box of nappies from the highest shelf, Phil came up behind me with Liam and almost made me fall backwards.  
"Hey Dan! Can we pleaseeeee get this?" Phil was holding up a 'I love my daddy' shirt.  
"Phil, what is that?"  
"Pleaseeee Daniel? Liam likes it. Don't you like it, Liam?" Phil said that last part to Liam in a baby voice. Liam cooed back at him.  
"See! He does like it!" Phil kept insisting.  
"Fine." He smiled and put in the trolley.  
"Oh also I got these cute little beanies for him!" He told me, dumping a white beanie and blue one in the trolley.  
Phil went back to the baby clothes whilst I got the baby wipes, a four pack of baby bottles, 2 bibs, baby powder, baby shampoo, and baby rub. I was going to go check up on Phil but I realized he was no longer looking at baby clothes. I pushed the trolley around the baby aisles till I found Phil. He was in the next aisle talking to a girl.  
"Aw what a cute baby! What's his name?" The brunette asked.  
"Thanks! His name is Liam." Phil answered her cheerfully.  
"Are you his father?" She asked leaning in towards Phil. I decided to intervene their little conversation.  
"Hey Phil do you think Liam will- oh, I'm sorry, who is this?" I asked innocently as if I didn't just rudely interrupt them.  
"Oh hey Dan! This is- sorry, what's you name?"  
"Oh, hi my name is Chelsea. I was saying Liam was such a cute baby with a really cute daddy as well. " She said looking at Phil. Phil blushed and I knew I had to say something.  
"Well actually I'm his father." Why did I just say that.  
"Oh well he's really cute. I better get going, bye Liam!" She booped Liam on the nose and left.  
"What was that about?" Phil asked me once the girl was out of sight.  
"What?"  
"Well for starters, you came over here and claimed he was yours." Phil, said with a huge smile.  
"Well you know what? shut up. " I said whilst looking for dummies and a baby bag.  
"Hey Liam. Look at your daddy. He's getting you some dummies!" Phil told Liam in a baby voice.  
"Phillll, you're technically his daddy as well!" Phil just laughed and went in search for more clothes.  
I looked up and saw the girl- uh Chelsea I think.  
"Hey so just to clarify, Liam is just yours, not Phil's? I was wondering if you had his number?" She rambled on shyly. I should've been a good friend but I don't want to share my best friend with others.  
"Sorry, he's my husband." Did I just call my best friend my husband?  
"Oh um I'm so sorry, you have a lovely family! Again, sorry!" I should'nt have done that but I really don't feel bad about it.  
Phil started walking towards me, dumping more socks into the trolley.  
"Hey do we have everything we need?" He asked  
"Yeah I think. Let's get going."  
We paid for the baby items, which were rather expensive. Liam started crying before we even left the store.  
"Phil, I think we should go home and change Liam." He agreed and we made our way home.


	3. Hot Drinks and Disney Movies

DAN'S POV

"That took two hours!" I complained going up into my room with Liam. After tesco, we decided it would be faster to walk home, luckily no one recognized us.  
Liam stopped crying once Phil gave him a dummy to suck on to distract him from the fact that he needed a nappy change.  
"Hey Phil could you change Liam- wait no. I think he needs a you do me favor and make him a bottle. You may have have to wash them first." He yelled back an 'okay' and I changed Liam so he was ready for his bath.  
" hey baby, do you like baths?" I asked him setting him on the sink once the water was warm enough. He started to make a face and tear up so I hummed him the Totoro theme song, which seemed to work. I poured some baby shampoo onto my hand to make sure I didn't pour too much, then onto Liam.  
"See this isn't that bad. " I smiled at him whilst he just stared at the bubbles forming on my hands.  
"You like these? They're called bubbles. See?" I popped a few causing him to laugh.  
I was rinsing him off when Phil abruptly came in and took a picture of me with Liam.  
Phil just giggled and went off into his room, almost tripping as he ran to his room. I rolled my eyes and wrapped Liam up into a towel burrito. He was falling asleep once he was wrapped up but be needed to be changed so I had to break his little bundle of warmth.  
"I'm sorry baby but I have to change you now. "  
I gave him a dummy so he wouldn't cry then quickly out his nappy on. Phil had laid out Liam's outfit on my bed which consisted of a white long sleeves body suit and blue overalls with a bear face as a pocket on the front along with turtle socks.  
"Aw what a good daddy you are. Isn't that right Liam?" Phil said coming into the room, handing me Liam's bottle and a bib. I took them then started feeding him.  
"Why are you taking a picture? Phiillll."  
"You look every cute like this." I blushed at this.  
"Would you like to give it a try?" I signaled him to sit down so I could had him the baby.  
"Okay put this arm under his head and this one over here so he'll be steady." I instructed him then handed him the bottle.  
"See it's not that hard. " I told him  
I picked up my phone and took a picture of them while Phil wasn't looking.  
"Hey! I saw that!" Phil laughed  
"Aw look Liam's smiling." I zoomed in so Phil could see.  
"What are you so smiley about, Liam?" Phil asked him  
"He's probably happy he's finally clean. Fuck. I just realized we forgot to get those those suits for BBC Radio 1 on Sunday because they close tomorrow!"  
"I forgot too! Crap,Dan. We have a meeting tomorrow before the actual event in Sunday. "  
"Are you actually kidding me? Why didn't you tell me earlier it's nearly 4pm?!" I had to calm down since Liam was getting upset.  
"It's alright Liam. Calm down, here have your dummy." Phil told Liam.  
"Let's get going. " I said.  
As we were about to leave we realized we should've gotten Liam some blankets since it gets chillier in the afternoon. Phil already made a baby bag so we grabbed it and left. We walked all the way to the dry cleaners without being recognized which was every unusual. Usually at least one person would see us but I'm glad no one has seen us with Liam. Once we were at 'Dry Dry' Phil started laughing.  
"Phil stop laughing, dry dry isn't that funny. " I told shushed him but failed.  
"How are you not laughing? Who even named this place?" Phil asked between giggles. I gave in and started laughing  
"Aw look Liam's laughing too. See Liam thinks it's funny!"  
Once we were calmed down, we walked inside.  
"Welcome to Dry Dry! How may I help you?" The lady asked us.  
"We have a pick up for Howell and Lester." I said whilst Phil giggled with Liam in the corner. The lady went to the back to get our suits and came back a couple minutes later.  
"Ah, here you go, Mr. Howell-Lester? You and your husband have a good day now!" I didn't want to correct her so I smiled and left.  
While we were walking , Phil said he wanted a pumpkin spice latte from Starbucks meaning more walking.  
We walked around for about 30 minutes when we came across a Starbucks. Phil went to order whilst Liam and I waited for him at a table.  
"Look Liam, Phil is getting our drinks. Speaking of drinks, I have to make your bottle. You must be hungry. "  
It didn't take long to make his bottle which was fortunate for me.  
"Where the hell is Phil? He should've been here by now." I whispered to myself whilst feeding Liam. I looked around from where I was sitting to find Phil with 2 fans. Shit. Phil looked like he was handling things well. He pulled out his phone, typed something, then talked the girls again. I felt my phone ringing from my pocket. It was a text from Phil.  
Phil: don't look. Fans near. Pretending I'm alone. They can't see Liam.  
I turned towards the wall so I didn't get recognized and stayed on my phone. After about 5 minutes, Phil was back.  
"Hey, here's your latte. Sorry it took so long, these girls wanted to know where you were. " He apologized.  
"Thanks. I think we should get going so no one sees this little guy with us. " I said whilst burping Liam when suddenly, he spit up his milk.  
"Liammm." The baby started crying so I had to change him so he would calm down. Phil and I went to the restrooms to clean him up.  
"Phil, can you change him? I always change his nappy, it's your turn now." I cleaned the spit up from Liam's face and off my shirt.  
"Fine."

After my shirt was clean, I picked out a baby blue jumper and black trousers with panda socks from him to wear. Phil was finished once I had the outfit ready.  
"Okay now we're good to go. You look so cute! Yes you do, yes you do!" Phil put a blue baby cap/beanie on Liam and picked him up.  
"People are staring, let's go." I told him since people were starting to come into the restroom.  
We walked around town for a while till we saw a baby shop called Babies Plus. Phil wanted to check out the place so we went in. There was bright colours and strange looking creatures that were supposed to be cute and adorable cartoon characters or something. Phil looked around the clothes whilst I just awkwardly stood in the middle of the store looking like a dork.  
"Hello sir! Are you looking for anything in particular?" A sales associate came up behind me and asked me.  
"Oh um no, I'm just looking, not really sure what to get." I laughed awkwardly.  
"Does your wife need any help looking for something?" She asked nicely.  
"I don't have a wife-" She looked really confused and she probably thought I was some kind of creepy child molester who stalks kids."Uh I mean I have a husband, he's over there."  
"oh- well let's go over to ask if he needs any help." She followed me to where Phil was.  
"Hey Philip, this nice lady is asking if you need any assistance?"  
Phil looked up at me.  
"Uh do you guys carry any baby carrier?" Phil asked. What the bloody hell is a baby carrier?  
"Aw he's so cute! What's his name? and yes we do have baby slings." She asked us to follow her  
"His name is Liam." I replied  
"That's such a cute name!" She said once we were in front of the baby carriers. "Do you guys need anything else?"  
"No, thanks for your help though!" Phil replied politely.  
"If you guys need anything else, just come find me." and with that she left.  
We looked for a while through the store and left with a galaxy coloured baby carrier,3 baby blue blankets, and a few baby toys.  
The baby carrier is a good idea till we realized one of us had to wear it, making us look like twits. I decided we play Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who gets to wear it today.  
"okay so on 'shoot." I said.  
"Rock paper scissors… shoot!" We said in unison. Phil threw a rock. Hey wait- that means…  
"I won! Paper covers rock!" I did a little victory dance but then phil told me were staring so I still continued dancing but Phil walked way with Liam.  
"Phiilllll! Wait up!" I ran to catch up.  
"Hey so where should we go?" I asked Phil once I caught up to him. I was carrying the baby bag and the shopping bags so the extra weight held me down.  
"Uh, are you hungry? It's nearly 5pm." As if on cue, my stomach started growling.  
"Haha, yeah. Where do you want to go?"  
"Do you fancy some pizza?" Phil asked.  
"Sure. I'll see which the closest pizza place around." I got out my phone and pressed down on the home button.  
"Siri, what is the nearest pizza place around?"  
"Looking up the nearest strip club around"  
"Aghh tHAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID." I quickly got off Siri before it could give me any results and decided to just type it manually. Phil shook his head and laughed whilst I typed in my destination. Loads of results came up so I decided to just pick a random one and go to that one. Whilst we were walking, I secretly took a picture of Phil with that baby carrier, unfortunately, Phil caught me but I kept the pictures. Liam was sleeping cozily in a blanket bundle in the baby carrier so hopefully he would nap whilst we ate. In about 15 minutes of roaming the city of London like complete idiots, we got to a small pizza restaurant. Once inside, the hostess lead us to a table after Phil said it was a party of 2.  
"May I get you something to drink?" The waiter asked.  
"Uh could we 2 Ribenas please." Phil ordered.  
Liam was starting to stir in his sleep. He must feel uncomfortable, I can imagine sleeping sitting up does not feel pleasant. I told Phil to hand me Liam, he obliged and gave him to me. I carefully took Liam out of the baby carrier and onto my arms successfully.  
"Now he can sleep without feeling uncomfortable." I told Phil.  
"If you want we can take turns so you won't get tired whilst you eat." He offered.  
Before I could say anything, the waiter came with our drinks and asked what we wanted to eat.  
"Can we get 2 caesar salads, breadsticks, and a small spinach Alfredo pizza please?" Phil ordered for us once again.  
After that, we just talked and shared some cheeky bants whilst eating the food. Liam woke up during we were eating but didn't cry so I gave him a dummy to entertain him. We were discussing the latest anime when we realized that we're been there for almost 2 hours. We paid up front and headed home.  
When we finally got to the flat, I was exhausted.  
"Can you watch him? I need to take a shower." I don't think I've showered in ages.  
I didn't take long because I didn't want Phil to have to watch Liam all by himself. I changed into some oversized black shirt and found some boxers then went to find Phil. As I expected, they were in Phil's room.  
"Oh hey Dan. I changed Liam's nappy and put pjs on him."  
"Of course you made him wear a lion bodysuit with lion socks." I shook my head and laughed.  
Phil went to go shower so I decided to make come hot chocolate and put on a disney movie for Liam.  
I brought my duvet and Phil's into the lounge so we could watch the movie comfortably.  
"Hey what's all this?" Phil asked.  
"We should watch a movie with Liam."  
"Where's Liam?"  
"He's right there, on the duvets. Could you pick a movie? I forgot to make Liam's bottle."  
I went to the kitchen and quickly made the bottle. When I went back to into the lounge, Phil had The Little Mermaid on the TV and had Liam wrapped up in one of his blankets.  
I handed Phil the bottle then grabbed our hot drinks so I could sit down.  
"This is so good, Dan." Phil said whilst pressing play.

"I don't remember this part of the movie?" I said half way into the movie.  
"Phil?" I looked over to find Phil asleep with his glasses on and Liam in his arms.  
I smiled and took a picture. I then proceeded to take his glasses off and carefully taking Liam from Phil. Liam was still awake so I decided to watch the rest of the movie till he fell asleep.  
"Hey baby, let's finish this movie."


	4. Do We Have To?

DAN'S POV

Why does my back hurt? I think I slept wro- wait!  
Everything came back to me. I was watching The Little Mermaid with Phil then he fell asleep so I took Liam- Liam! Fuck. Where is he?  
I frantically looked around the room but couldn't find him.  
"Philll!" I yelled out; my heart racing.  
"In the kitchen?" He called back to me. I quickly ran into the kitchen to find a perfectly calm Phil.  
"Is something wrong, Daniel?"  
"Where's Liam? He was in my arms but he wasn't there when I woke up!" I blurted out. Phil just looked at me and laughed.  
"Dan, calm down. He's fine! I woke up around 10am and saw we were still in the lounge. Liam was wake and I didn't want to wake you so I took him from you. I fed him and gave him a bath."  
"Where is he now?" I asked more calmly.  
"Oh he's sleeping in my room. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes!" I left the kitchen before he finished talking but I heard what he said.  
I went straight to Phil's room and was relieved to find Liam sleeping soundly. I went over to him and saw he was wearing a bodysuit with the word "RAWR" on it. He looked so peaceful, I just left him and went to go brush my teeth.  
After I got out of the restroom, Phil called down for me to come eat.  
"Just on time" I thought.  
I double checked on Liam before I went to the kitchen.  
"Dannnielll! Food's ready!" Phil screamed in my ear.  
"Oh there you are!"  
I helped Phil get the coffee as he took the breakfast into the lounge. We decided on watching whatever was on TV which was some cooking show. Half way into the show, I heard a faint sound of crying. Liam must be awake. I looked at Phil and Phil looked at me, signaling me to go get him.  
"I'll go get him." I whined.  
Once I got to Phil's room, I saw my tiny baby- wait did I just say 'my?' No Daniel, he is not yours. You can't even take care of yourself, what makes you think you can take care of a tiny child?  
I repressed all my thoughts to the back of my mind for now to attend to the weeping baby in front of me.  
"Hey baby, don't cry. Dan's here now. Let's go to the lounge with Phil. Speaking of Phil, of fucking course that spork gave you mismatching socks." I chuckled to myself as I picked up Liam and noticed him wearing a whale sock and a tiger sock.  
"I think you need a nappy change too, mister." I said tickling his belly. Liam just laughed whilst I changed him.  
After I was done, we went into the lounge with Phil. Phil was on the phone when we got there, I wasn't sure who he was talking to but I had a feeling I was going to find out soon.  
I resumed eating once I sat down with Liam still in my arms. My food was quite cold but I didn't mind, I was so hungry.  
Phil ended his call with "Great, see you then!" so I guess it was good news?  
"Guess what?" Phil piped up.  
"What? Is Kanye finally coming to adopt me? If that's not the case then I don't care."  
"Dannn."  
"Fine, what?" I asked nonchalantly.  
"BBC wants us to go down to Hyde Park later today at 3pm."  
"Ugh I didn't wanna leave the flat today. Do we have to?" I prayed to any higher power out there that I didn't have to leave the flat. I've been out more these past days than ever! I know I didn't leave the flat at all after coming back from the Australian TATINOF but staying in is better than going out.  
"We have to. Stop complaining, they have to show us what we're going to do so we don't mess up." Phil told me.  
"We'll mess up no matter what. We're Dan and Phil, thats what we do. Also what about the baby, can he even go?" At this point, I was just trying to find an a excuse to get out of this ridiculous meeting but I knew Phil was going to talk me into going either way.  
"Uh we can just take him."  
"No, we can't. He might get sick." I was trying to fine any excuse to not go but Phil was not going to take any of my bullshit.  
"We can wrap him up in a blanket and dress him warmly." He explained.  
"But what if-" I was interrupted by Phil.  
"Shut it Daniel. If you agree to go I'll buy you a big bag of Maltesers but if you don't, I'm gonna drag your ass there." He compromised well more like threatened.  
"Fine. I better get those Maltesers."

It was almost 1pm so we decided to start filming for spooky week. We were making some recipe Phil found online or something. Liam was on a blanket on the floor, out of the shot. Phil apparently looked up that babies need to have something called 'tummy time' so that's why he's on a blanket surrounded by some weird dangling toys.  
"Hello my spooky minions, its that time of the year again, when the leaves start changing and pumpkin spice is in the air. Yep that's right, its time for spooky week!" Phil exclaimed.  
"Today we are going to be baking Tanya's rainbow layered cake from Tanya Bakes with a spooky twist! But for this, I will need a lovely assistant! Oh lovely assistant!" Phil said that last bit in a sing-song voice.  
"Oh 'lovely' is all I get? Why not 'fabulous' or 'phenomenal?'" I joked. Phil just rolled his eyes and laughed.  
We continued on with the video and got all the ingredients together without spilling anything. Apparently instead of the traditional rainbow colours, we're going to be using orange, black, gray, vanilla, and brown. Once all the batter was throughly mixed, it was time for pouring the mix into the pans, welp this is going to be a complete flop.  
"Okay so this part should be fun, get all your food colouring and bowls then pour the same amount of batter into all 5 bowls. Next, pour as much food colouring you'd like." Phil instructed.  
As I suspected, we ended up smashing a bowl on the floor which startled Liam, causing him to cry.  
"I'll go get him." I told Phil.  
I picked up the little bugger and cradled him in my arms.  
"Hey baby,its alright. We just dropped a bowl no big deal. I know what will make you happy- Now where is that damned thing?" I was trying to find his dummy so I went into the lounge but couldn't see it anywhere.  
"Philll!" I yelled out.  
"What is it?" He yelled back from the kitchen.  
"Where's Liam's dummy?"  
"It's in my room, in his baby bag!"  
"Alright, thanks!"  
We went in Phil's room and soon found the dummy but Liam didn't want it. I figured he was hungry so I decided to fix up a bottle. I went back into the kitchen and saw that Phil already cleaned up the smashed bowl and had a bottle ready.  
"Wow you're a real life saver." I thanked Phil then went into the lounge to feed Liam. Phil said he was going to zoom in and finish the mixing by himself since we're running short on time.  
Whilst Liam was eating, I went on Twitter.  
"so AmazingPhil promised me a bag of Maltesers earlier today so I will be awaiting a bag of Maltesers by the end of the day"  
As soon as I posted everyone kept asking why Phil owed me the chocolates. I only replied to a few people then I saw Phil's reply.  
" danisnotonfire new phone, who dis?"  
" AmazingPhil k." With that last tweet, I looked down and noticed Liam was done with his bottle.  
I wrapped Liam up in a blanket and put him in my room.  
"Hey so where are the cakes?" I asked Phil once I got into the kitchen.  
"I was waiting for you to put them in the oven. Come on, we don't have loads of time so we gotta put them in now." Phil turned the camera back then we went back to filming.  
We put the cakes in the oven and now we had to wait for about an hour before icing them. Phil and I went and waited in the lounge, on our laptops. Some time while we waited, I checked the time.  
"Hey Phil?"  
"Yeah?" Phil replied, not bothering to look up from his screen.  
"When's the meeting?" I questioned.  
"Uh at 3pm."  
"Holy mother of fish sticks. Do you think we can decorate a cake in less than 15 minutes?" At this Phil looked up.  
"I'll go turn off the oven, you go get the baby. I don't think we have time change so Halloween jumpers it is. By the way, dress Liam warmly since we're going to be outside."  
I went straight to my room and pulled out the first outfit I managed to take out of the drawer for Liam. Coincidently, I pulled out a black and white long sleeves bodysuit with a ghost on it which matched with Phil and I's jumpers. I put his teddy bear jacket on then wrapped him in a blanket.  
"Okay I think that should be warm enough for you." I told the sleeping baby.  
"Hey are you ready? We have to get going, I have the baby bag and carrier so let's go. We can't be late like always."  
We were at the front door where Phil stopped me.  
"What's wrong? Did you forget something?" I asked.  
"Um Daniel? Where the hell are your shoes?" Phil face palmed.  
"Jesus fucking Christ! Hold on." I ran back upstairs and put on the first shoes I could find then went directly back downstairs.  
Half way down, Phil texted saying he was in a cab and to hurry up. I practically flew down, locked the door, and got into the cab.  
The ride there wasn't very long but long enough for Phil to scold me about not being ready on time except this time I didn't get deodorant in my eye causing me to temporally blind.  
We got to Hyde Park with literally one minute to spare. I put on the baby carrier since Phil had to wear it last time and speed walked to the middle of the park, where the event will be held.  
"Hey there you guys are!" Alistair, our producer, told us as we were coming into view.  
"Okay guys so what we want you to do is, interview the artists and all the different bands coming in. As you guys know this music festival is a big deal since many people are going to be attending. Do you guys have your suits? Remember to dress formal but not too formal." We nodded.  
"So what else do you want us to do tomorrow?" I asked him.  
"Here's the list of the artists coming," He handed the list to Phil so we could look over it.  
"We want you two to get exclusive interviews of as many artists you can and do a tour of the place. You guys will have a camera guy to help. Go look around the area, be careful though, we're still setting up." Alistair instructed us.  
We were about to explore the area when Alistair stopped us.  
"So what's with the baby? I'm not the only one seeing things right?" He questioned us.  
"Long story."Phil spoke up.  
"Don't worry about it." I added.  
We walked around whilst looking at the list. It wasn't an extensively long list so I think we could manage it.  
"Okay so Ed Sheeran, Sam Smith, other people, I don't care, I don't care, Conor Maynard? Didn't know he would be preforming. Oh Troye's coming, I haven't seen him in a bit." I said whilst looking over the list.  
We roamed around to get a better feel of the place but people kept looking at us weird. It was probably because watching two enormous nerds with a tiny baby, is an unusual sight to see.  
We walked a good hour till we bumped into Victoria, our other producer.  
"Aw! He's so cute! I knew you guys were together this whole time!" She came up to us and hugged us.  
"We're not, it's a long story though." I awkwardly laughed.  
"Whatever, he's too cute. Oh Alistair forgot to give you this, it has everything you guys need to know for tomorrow. See you guys then!"  
"Okay thanks, bye!" Phil told her cheerfully.  
Phil and I walked back to the entrance of the park when I remembered a certain someone promised me a giant bag of happiness.  
"Hey Phil, so are you going to-"  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's go to the store, you big dork."


	5. Sleep

Dan's pov

"You're literally the best, you know that Phil?" I was so happy Phil actually bought me a giant bag of Maltesers.

We were back home now and I was savouring every single bite of the sweet, crispy spherical chocolates. I ate a few more before I decided to tweet about it.

" AmazingPhil thx"

"And insert picture of Maltesers. There we go!" I said to myself as I posted that tweet.

"You better not be eating all those Maltesers, Daniel!" Phil called out from his room.

"But they're so good!" I whined from my room.

"I just ordered Indian takeaway."

"Alright!" Ugh I had to put away my precious chocolates.

Phil had the baby so I can do what the hell I wa-

"Daannn! Come to the lounge, we have to finish up the baking video!" I guess I spoke too soon.

I made my way into the lounge to find Phil with a bunch of blankets and pillow on the floor.

"Where's Liam?" I asked, still confused as to why there was loads of things on the ground.

"Don't step on him! He's right there!" Phil pointed to the pile of blankets.

We started arranging the area as soon as we moved all the cakes onto the table in the lounge. I brought out an array of different types of decorating shit so Phil could arrange them neatly across the table. Once was table was set up, we started filming. We almost successfully stacked the cakes perfectly on top of each other with icing but ya know since we're 'Dan and Phil,' we failed miserably. Yet again we were too lazy to make it from scratch, so we bought it instead.

"How are we decorating our beautiful spooky emo layered cake, Phil?

"Well, I bought some cool decorations such as sweets, sprinkles, icings, and edible glitter. I think we should make a pumpkin patch!" Phil suggested.

I went along to his idea since he seemed happy with it. It literally took us about an hour to finish decorating, which at the end was a complete flop and our pumpkins sorta looked like they were slowly melting into the cake. Somewhere in between decorating, the bell rang indicating that our food was here but we couldn't eat till we finished up the video.

"That was a complete flop but it tastes great." I said still chew the last of the cake I had in my mouth.

"If you guys want to try this at home, the recipe is down below!" Phil announced.

"Or you know, you could just get Tanya's book with better instructions!" We both laughed then did the outro.

"Finally we can eat!" I said rushing to go get the food.

Phil followed me to the couch where we then proceeded to get out the food and eat. It wasn't until 10 minutes later that we both remembered Liam was still on the floor. We both immediately stood up and went to go get him. He was sill asleep so we didn't need to panic. He was making little sucking motions in his sleep so Phil told me he was going to go feed him. Whilst Phil did that, I ate my food and took some of Phil's food. Luckily Phil didn't catch me in the act once he came back.

Then we started talking about the BBC music festival after Liam was done eating.

"So what are we going to do with Liam tomorrow? Aren't we going to be live? There's no way we can edit out the baby if we're live." I started.

"Uh we could give him to someone there to watch him whilst we host." He suggested.

"Like who? A complete stranger?"

"No. We'll figure it out Daniel. It's not like we can't go to this. It's our first time back to BBC since before TATINOF. We have to go."

"Yeah I know. It's just that I don't want anything to happen to him."

"It's going to be alright, Dan." He reassured me once more.

We watched an episode..more like 3 episodes, of Stranger Things before realizing it was already 12 am.

"Hey Phil, I'm going to give the baby a bath then go to bed. Don't watch the show without me." I warned him.

"Fine. Goodnight!" With that Phil went into his room to sleep and I went to give Liam a bath.

I just wanted to go to bed so I just gave the baby a quick bath. I decided on a panda pj onesie with white socks so we could wear to sleep. I made the barrier of pillows around my bed and laid next to him carefully.

At around 3 am, Liam woke up crying. I tried holding him so he would go back to sleep but that didn't work. Then I tried making him a bottle but he wouldn't drink it. I decided to take him to Phil to help me figure out what was wrong with him but as soon as I went to wake up Phil, Liam stopped crying.

"Nevermind Phil, he's quiet now. Go back to bed." I said closing his door but before closing it completely, Liam started crying again.

I went back into Phil's room which made Liam stop.

"Phil, I think Liam wants to sleep in your room." I whispered to a sleepy Phil.

"Okay bring him here." Phil murmured out incoherently.

I placed the baby on Phil's bed then tiptoed back to my room but Liam saw I was no longer there. He cried again so I went back in.

"What do you want Liam? I just want to go to sleep."

"I think he wants to sleep with both of us. Just lay down so he stops crying." Phil said not lifting his head up to face me.

"Fine whatever. I just wanna sleep."

Phil's bed is not intended to fit two freakishly tall guys so I wasn't comfortable.

"Philll," I whined. Phil replied with a sleepy grunt, signaling to go on.

"I'm not comfortable!"

Phil turned his back on me and scooted closer to me. Then he put Liam on his other side so basically I was the big spoon and he was the little spoon. We haven't don't this in so long, it felt nice.

"Better?" He quietly asked. I nodded against his shoulder and we fell asleep.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story so far! I will update as soon as I can but I will try to upload at least one chapter a week :) ((You can also find me as Howellsprincess on AO3 for faster updates))


	6. Don't Trust A Pineapple And A Thatcher

I woke up to the sun on face. Why the hell didn't I close the blinds last night? Oh wait, I'm in Phil's room. I felt Phil detach my arms from his waist and carefully sat up. It saddened me when I no longer felt Phil's warmth on me.

"Phiiiill, come backkk," I whined because I was now cold since I only had my pants on.

"We have to get up, Dan. I know that you take forever to get ready. Go take a shower." He commanded me.

"But Philll. I'm so sleepy. Liam kept me up. Speaking of him, where is he?"

"Right here."

"Where?" I asked refusing to open my eyes.

"Well maybe if you bothered to open your eyes, you'd see that I'm holding him." Phil took the duvet from me.

"Hey give that back!" I said finally getting up.

"No. You have to go shower."

"Ugh fine whatever." I stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Stupid Phil. He never lets me sleep." I muttered as I turned on the shower.

I don't even know if I showered correctly or took all the shampoo from my head out. Oh well. I walked back to Phil's room to go get the baby so Phil could shower. Phil was taking a picture of him whilst giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Dan! Look at how cute he looks!" Phil told me excitedly as he showed me the pictures on his phone. Liam was wearing the pastel pink jumper and black trousers with tiny giraffe socks whilst sucking his thumb in the picture.

"Aw, he does look pretty cute."

"Wanna see something cuter?" Phil asked, not giving me a chance to even say yes.

He lifted up Liam's jumper to reveal the "Daddy's Boy" shirt underneath.

"You dork." I just shook my head and smiled.

For the next hour or so, we finished up getting ready. My hobbit hair was not cooperating with me today. I was so prepared to just not leave the flat entirely but luckily Phil helped me. Main reason he help was because we literally had 10 minutes to get downstairs and into the taxi BBC ordered for us.

"I think that should do it!" Phil said turning off the straightener. "Go get the bags and I'll get Liam." Phil ushered me.

I nodded and went to my room to get the baby bag and Phil's galaxy backpack that contained our jackets and keys. We both came out of our rooms at the same time so we rushed straight downstairs into the taxi, since we didn't have time to make breakfast.

Once inside the car, I asked Phil if he fed the baby.

"Uh I thought you were going to."

"Phil, you twit. He's probably starving!" I said taking out the formula and bottle. Wait where's the water?

"Phil,"

"Yeah?"

"Wheres the hot water for Liam's bottle?"

"Im such an idiot!" he face-palmed, "I left it in the kitchen!"

"Whatever its fine, as long as he's asleep. There might be somewhere we can warm up some water at the music fest."

Once we arrived at Hyde Park, we had to go find Victoria to check-in. Soon enough found her waiting at the ticket booth. There wasn't many people at this time which was good because Liam was still sleeping.

"I was wondering when you two were going to show up. You guys look so cute!" She exclaimed as she handed Phil a map and schedule.

"This is a map of the place. You guys get your own trailer for when you're on break. Any questions?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, what's the wifi password?" I asked.

"Oh yeah you reminded me! The password should be on here. I suggest you guys get going, you guys go live in 30 minutes." Victoria said handing us our badges.

We thanked her and went off to go find trailer 17 which was all the way at the back.

People were beginning to arrive to the park so it was quickly becoming more and more crowded. Fortunately for us, the trailers were off limits to visitors. The trailer looked pretty small on the inside but were pretty big on the inside. It contained: a small sofa, a little flat screen in front of the sofa, a coffee table full of snacks, a toilet, and an extra room meant as a dressing room.

"Cozy, huh Phil?" I said taking a look around the place.

"Considering we have ac so the baby doesn't get sick from the cold weather, I don't think this place is half bad."

"Good point."

I took out my laptop from the backpack and connected to the wifi. For the next 10 minutes, I scrolled on Tumblr whilst Phil revised the schedule and map.

"Crap, we still haven't even fed Liam." I closed my laptop and looked at Phil.

"There's a tent with complementary food a couple trailers down, there must be something there." Phil suggested.

We got off the sofa and I followed Phil down to the food tent. There was no one there except the people laying out the food. I made two bowls of cereal whilst Phil made the coffee. I sat at one of the tables. Whilst waiting for Phil to get the coffee, I went on Twitter and retweeted BBC's tweet about the festival today. I looked over to see what was keeping Phil, he was having trouble carrying Liam and the coffees.

"Let me help you before you trip and fall on Liam." I got up and took the coffees from him.

After we finished eating, I checked the time.

"Phil we literally have 7 minutes! We haven't even found someone to help us watch the baby." I started to panic. We can't just take him with us.

"Let's go to our trailer to make him a bottle then we'll find someone."

"Where'd you get hot water from?" I asked curiously as we walked back to the trailer.

"There was hot water for coffee so I took some of that." Phil answered.

I saw Liam start stirring so he was going to wake up any moment now. Phil quickly made a bottle and fed him whilst I went outside in search of a babysitter. We had to be down at the ticket booth to record in five minutes so I was beginning to panic. Just as I was about to lose hope, I heard the familiar laughter of a certain South African. At this point, I was pretty desperate to leave Liam in the hands of Joe and Caspar but they were my only option. I swiftly pulled out my phone out and texted Phil to bring Liam and the baby bag so he could meet me in front of trailer 13. He replied with an 'okay' and made his way over here. Joe and Caspar were starting to walk away so I had to practically jog over to them.

"That was so much exercise anyway, Joe, Caspar, I need you guys to do me a favour. Please say yes, you guys are literally our only option." They better agree, we have 3 minutes left.

"Uh yeah sure, what is it?" Joe asked.

"Great here's Phil, so yeah please watch him! Here's his bottle, finish feeding him then burp him! We have to go. Thanks!"

Phil put the baby carrier on Joe and gave them the baby bag so we could leave.

"Do you think we should have trusted them with Liam?" I asked Phil nervously.

"I mean we had no other options, don't worry he'll be alright." Phil reassured me with a smile.

"You're right. I'll text them to explain since we didn't have a chance to earlier." I started up a group chat with Phil, Joe, and Caspar as we got to the ticket booth.

 **ME: Hey sry we sorta just dumped a baby on u guys. His name is Liam and he is 3 months old so be VERY careful with him. If he cries, there's a dummy in the bag to keep him quiet. DONT TELL ANYONE HES WITH US ((long story)). We're trusting u two to not kill him.**

 **PHIL: Again sorry for the short notice! We appreciate it the help!**

 **CASPAR: We got this! Don't we Joe?**

 **JOE: DW mate, we'll watch him**

 **PHIL: We'll check up on you guys in an hour**

 **ME: If something happens to him, you're both dead.**

I sent that last text just in time since it was time to go live in 10 seconds.

We were told to introduce the event and give a tour of the place. We were given microphones and told where to stand.

Matt, our camera guy, counted down from 3 to signal when to start.

"Hey guys! It's Dan-"

"-and Phil! We are currently at Hyde Park for BBC's Music Festival" Phil informed.

"Come on down to listen to some snazzy live music, games, food, or you know, the free wifi." I joked.

We were given a break after an hour so we could now go check up on the baby. As I took out my phone, I felt a twitter notification go off; it was Caspar. I clicked on it to find a picture of Caspar feeding Liam captioned 'Who is Emma Lee?'

"I'm going to kill those two dickheads." I said to Phil as I showed him the tweet.

I texted them asking them where the hell they were.

"Um Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Look." Phil handed me his phone. I was confused as to why snapchat was open but then Phil scrolled down to Caspar's story. He skipped through his story till he found Liam. Both Joe and Caspar had Liam on their stories.

"Those motherfuckers are so dead."

"Joe texted saying they're at some taco truck." Phil took out the map and lead the way. It wasn't too far so we caught up to them in no time. When they came into view, I saw they taking more pictures of Liam but he seemed at the verge of tears.

"What the bloody hell were you two doing taking pictures of my- I mean the baby and posting them on the internet?!" I shouted angrily at them once they were close enough. I looked over to Liam to see his little face, he seemed upset.

"He looks like he's about to cry. Just give him here." I said in a softer tone, taking Liam from Caspar.

"Hey baby did Caspar's ugly pineapple head scare you? It's alright, I'm here now." I whispered to him as I held him to my chest.

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Caspar whined but I just glared at him.

"It's alright mate. We never said anything about him or said he was with you two." Joe calmly stated.

"Whatever, just don't make him cry again." I warned them.

"So we've been wondering, uh, is phan real?" Joe blurted, "We knew you two liked each other but we didn't think you'd adopt a baby so quickly." Caspar added.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean- so are you two- uh is this you lad?" Joe stuttered out.

Phil sighed saying it was a long story but Caspar insisted on knowing so Phil gave in and explained.

"Basically, Liam was left at our doorstep a couple of days ago by his mother who was gone by the time Dan opened the door. Child services is closed until Monday so we're watching him till then."

"So what you're saying is, phan isn't real?" Caspar questioned.

"No, Caspar." I rolled my eyes.

"We'll have to go film soon, could you guys watch him for another hour?" Phil asked politely.

"Of course! Its fun, he brings in all the girls. Girls love guys with babies." Caspar said

"Caspar I swear, you two better be the only two holding him; I don't want him to get sick."

"Protective much, Dan?" Joe laughed.

"Put a beanie on him." Phil commanded, "Its getting a little colder. There's a white beanie in the front pocket of the baby bag."

"Bye Liam. We'll back soon enough." I wanted to give Liam a quick kiss on the head but instead settled on tickling his stomach, Phil on the hand, did give Liam a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Okay so we'll see you two twits later, don't drop him."

For the next hour and a half we were interviewing the celebrities. First up was Ed Sheeran.

"Hey Ed! I'm Dan and this is Phil, were wondering if we could ask you a few questions and maybe play a game?"

"Yeah, sure. What's the first question?" The red headed musician asked.

"How does it feel to be back from your long hiatus?" Phil asked cheerfully.

Ed Sheeran was a fun person to interview whilst others weren't as zazzed to be interviewed by two freakishly tall emo guys.

"Next up is..Conor Maynard!" Phil announced.

We talked to Conor for a bit until Joe and Caspar popped out of no where. What concerned me was that Liam was no where in sight. Caspar came in for a hug which gave me the perfect opportunity to quickly tell him, he was a dead man.

"Joe and Caspar everyone!" Phil said as they left.

Matt started signaling there was 5 seconds remaining.

"Now a few words from our sponsors, we'll see you guys later!" I said before the camera was cut off.

"So I tell them not to lose the baby and what do they do?"

"Lose the baby." Phil answered.

I quickly asked Matt how much time do we have of break time and he said 2 hours. Thank you Jesus! Now to find those two idiots…again.


	7. Chapter 7

DAN'S POV

We were currently trying to figure out where the bloody hell Joe and Caspar disappeared to.

"Hey, Joe just texted me saying they went into the city to get some food." Phil told me showing me his phone.  
"Why the hell didn't they text me? More importantly, why did they have to go into the city? There's plenty of options here!"  
"Caspar said he didn't text you because they were scared you would get mad at them."  
"When did he send you those texts?" I asked.  
"Uh about 3 minutes ago."  
"They shouldn't be that far. If we go now, we can probably catch up to them-" I was interrupted by someone tapping at my shoulder. I turned around to see a teenage girl.  
"H-Hi Dan? Phil? C-can I possibly get a picture?" The timid girl stuttered out.  
"Yeah of course!" I could never deny a picture with any of our fans even if that meant that I couldn't go get Liam now.  
We spent quite some time having a mini meet up with fans but I was internally freaking out over the baby the whole time. What if he wasn't covered up enough? What if he gets sick? What if they drop him?  
Loads of different scenarios were going through my head which didn't help me calm down at all.  
"Hey Dan, you alright? You seem really tense. Don't worry about Liam, he's probably fine. Go back to the trailer, I'll go buy us some food." Phil reassured me.  
I agreed and went straight to the trailer. Maybe a little Tumblr will help me ease my nerves.  
I opened up Tumblr and the first thing on my dashboard was a set of screenshots from Joe and Caspar's snapchat stories. Some pictures were of Liam being held by a few celebrities such as, Ed Sheeran, Shawn Mendes, fucking Niall, and Joe Jonas.  
Liam looked adorable in all of them since he was wake and you could see his soft blue eyes.  
"I'm back! Sorry it took so long there was a long line." Phil placed a pizza box on the coffee table then handed me a hot chocolate before sitting down. We ate whilst watching Stranger Things.  
Half way through the episode I felt Phil's phone vibrate since he was literally sitting right next to me.  
"Who's that?" I asked once Phil took out his phone.  
"Caspar. He asked where we are." Finally! I wanted to go out and look for them myself but I refrained myself from doing so as that would look a little too desperate.  
After what seemed like an eternity, there was a knock at the door and I practically ran to get the door open.  
"I could punch the life out of you two but I'm just glad you brought Liam back." I grabbed Liam and slammed the door on Joe and Caspar's faces. Phil just shook his head and laughed whilst he opened the door for Joe and Caspar.  
"Why are you wet?" Phil laughingly asked.  
"Your little bundle of joy over there," Caspar pointed at Liam, "weed on me!"  
After our little fit of laughter was over, we talked about how apparently Liam was becoming very well known around the internet; reason being, is because he has been taking selfies with all the artists at the event. Fans were starting to wonder who the baby was and who his parents were; too bad they'll never find out.  
"I have an idea!" Caspar announced out of no where.  
"Don't strain yourself thinking now Caspar." Joe joked.  
"Haha Joe very funny. Anyway I was thinking, Dan and Phil should take a picture with Liam! They're like the only ones who haven't been seen with him."  
At first we were a tad weary about this idea but eventually agreed. I held Liam putting him up to my face. Liam was awake and sucking on his dummy, making him look even more adorable.  
"Say, 'Caspar is not a pineapple!'-Dan don't roll your eyes at me! Smile!"  
Caspar didn't even give us a chance to look at the picture before he posted it on BBC's Instagram, twitter, and snapchat.  
"What the hell Caspar? I wanted to look at it!" I said snatching his phone from his hand. I didn't look that bad in it and neither did Phil. We actually looked like Liam's parents; Liam looked like an actual mix of us, sort of like Dil but as a tiny baby.  
There were many comments regarding Liam's identity and others were just them gushing at how freakishly adorable Liam looks with us.  
"Omg! The baby makes his appearance once again!" Phil read out loud. All of us read through the comments and laughed as more and more people commented. Joe and Caspar left soon after claiming they needed to meet someone but Phil and I know it was because Liam started crying. Phil gave Liam his dummy then started rocking him to sleep. We watched some movie on Netflix then browsed through the internet until it was almost time to go back.  
"Do you reckon Troye is at his trailer? So we can drop Liam off. " I asked Phil.  
"Why not ask Joe and Caspar to babysit again?" Phil questioned.  
"Do you really trust them to give him back on time?"  
"Good point. Let's go see if Troye's even here yet."  
I gently picked Liam up from the sofa and wrapped him in a fluffy baby blue blanket.  
"There we go baby, nice and snuggly."  
We went over to Troye's trailer which was conveniently 2 spots down from us.  
Once there, we knocked on the door and were greeted by a curly haired Australian.  
"Troye!" I hugged him, "Its been ages since we've seen you!"  
After the small talk we dumped the baby and his stuff on Troye and left with a simple "thanks."  
Phil texted Troye telling him everything, it's not like Troye cpu;ld say no to us; he can't just leave Liam outside. If Caspar and Joe watch a baby without killing him, Troye is more than capable.  
We interviewed more and more people for a long hour and a half until we had to interview Troye.  
"As you guys have demanded, we are now going ti interview Troye Sivan!" I announced.  
"We were informed Troye was backstage, warming up before he performs later tonight!" Phil added.  
We walked up to the stage, thanking the higher powers from above that we didn't trip or break anything in the process. As we walked further backstage, we heard faint singing.  
"I think I hear singing!" Phil whispered, facing the camera.  
We saw Troye feeding the baby, on the floor, in front of a huge speaker.  
I say I wanna settle down  
build your hopes out like a tower  
I'm giving you the run round  
I'm just a lost boy  
Not ready to be found  
I'm just a lost boy  
Not ready to be found  
I'm just a lost boy  
Not ready to be found  
Troye, everyone!" We said in unison as Troye finished up the song.  
"Oh I didn't see you guys there! I was trying to put this little one to sleep." Troye whispered whilst smiling down at Liam. I wasn't expecting Troye to have the baby out with him by the time of his interview but I was glad we told him no one knows who Liam is and how no one needs to know he's with us. We asked him to tell us a little about his experience so far then we went to ask him some fan questions.  
Since we were live, people on the internet could send us questions via Twitter but instead of asking about Troye, everyone was asking about why Liam was with Troye.  
"Wow people are asking more about the baby than they are about to, Troye." I laughed.  
"I feel unloved!" Troye said pretending to be hurt.  
"So to answer all of your questions regarding the baby-" I started,  
"The baby just came to have a good time but he's honestly feeling so attacked right now!" Phil interrupted.  
"Did you really just- ah! Im cringing so hard right now. Phil, stop. No." We all laughed and finished up Troye's interview.  
After the interview, Troye handed Phil the baby.  
"Thanks loads, Troye. He likes you more than Joe and Caspar." I told him.  
"Joe and Caspar watched over him and didn't kill him?! Wow thats very surprising." Troye laughed.  
"Hey Troye?" Phil said getting Troye's attention.  
"Yeah, Phil?"  
"Um where did Liam's pink jumper go?" Phil questioned. I didn't even notice Liam was wearing the brown and white bear pram suit.  
"Oh yeah, he needed a diaper change so as I was changing him, I turned around to get the clean nappy and he weed on my shirt and on his cute jumper. By the way that jumper looked so cute on him, I had a little photo shoot with him, I'll show you guys in a second. Anyway, I took off his jumper and got someone to wash it, its in his baby bag now. Since I needed to come out here to warm up, I figured I'd get him into something which is why he's wearing that." Troye said pointing to Liam's outfit.  
"Thanks for not getting him sick, also you said you did a photo shoot with him? Why is everyone doing that?" I asked.  
"Well he's super adorable also nice shirt choice; "daddy's boy"? Really?" Troye giggled taking out his phone.  
"It was Phil's idea!" I stated, feeling the blush on my face. Phil just rolled his eyes at me.  
"Okay I just sent them on our group chat. As you can see, they are all super adorable. If guys don't mind, I posted one on Instagram."  
"It's fine; which one was it?" Phil asked.  
"This one." Troye showed us a picture where Liam was wearing his pink jumper with a flower crown on his head and was being held by Troye with a matching pink flower crown.  
We continued looking through pictures till it was time Troye really needed to perform. We bid our goodbyes and went to the trailer.  
"Hey Dan, could you do me a favour and go get Liam some hot water for his bottle. I did as Phil instructed and went to the breakfast tent from this morning. As I got closer, I noticed there was a sign blocking the entrance that read "CLOSED."  
"What the fuck do you mean closed?!" I took my phone out to text Phil saying I was going to have to find water elsewhere.I walked around looking to see if anyone sold warm drinks but literally no tent had hot water they could sell me. I texted Phil once again telling him I was going to be a bit.  
"Hey Siri, where is the nearest petrol station?" I asked after pressing on the home button.  
"Here's what I could find." Siri showed me a few options and the nearest one was one fucking mile away. I can't just leave the baby without eating so I guess I'll have to go. It was getting pretty cold since it was 6 but unfortunately for me, my blazer wasn't helping much.. On my way to the petrol station, I stumbled upon a couple of fans.  
"Hey it's Dan!" A squealed to her friend.  
"Oh my god it is Dan!" I had to stop in my tracks to greet otherwise I would probably seem rude.  
"Hello girls, would you like a picture?" I laughed at their excitement.  
After the picture, I noticed her phone read 6:15 PM which caused my eyes to widen.  
"It was nice meeting you girls!" I said walking away. Its been about 30 minutes since I promised Phil I would be back with the water. I sped up my pace and got to the shop in no time. I quickly went in then noticed no hot beverage machine was working, making me panic a little .  
"Um pardon me, but do you happen to have another hot beverage machine?" I asked nicely to the teenage boy at the cash register.  
"Sorry dude. They're all broken." He replied nonchalantly.  
If he thinks I'm leaving this bloody place without water for my babu, he's fucking wrong.  
"Listen here buddy, I literally walked to this fucking place in bloody cold weather to find some damn hot water of my baby because he's crying and hungry so I suggest you fucking find somewhere I can heat up water." I demanded raising my voice. The cashier looked a little scared but said he thinks theres a microwave in the back I can use if I bought some water. I quickly purchased a bottle of water and a thermal cup then heated the water; I left with a simple thanks after taking the water. Phil must want to kill me right now for taking so long. I went straight to the park without stopping but when I got back, I found Phil asleep on the sofa. He had Liam in his arms who was just staring up at Phil and attempting to touch Phil's face with the hand that out of his blanket. I quickly took a picture since they looked so adorable then took Liam from Phil so he could sleep. As I picked up Liam, I noticed Phil hand a nearly empty formula bottle in his left hand.  
"Are you actually kidding me?! Philip Michael Lester! Wake up!" I yelled but not enough to scare the baby.  
"I'm up! I'm up! Jesus, Dan." Phil yawned, falling off the couch.  
"Where the hell did you get the water from?!" I can't believe Phil never told me he got water before I literally walked out to get some.  
"Oh yeah! About 15 minutes after you left, Liam got very fussy so I went out to look for some myself. I was Troye and asked him if he knew where I could get warm water and he said he had a microwave in his trailer." Phil answered.  
""All you did was ask?"  
"Yeah. Why are you getting upset, Daniel?"  
"Well, Philip, I actually looked around every tent then walked a freaking mile to the petrol station. I WALKED, Phil! Then I had to practically run over here because I thought the baby hadn't eaten yet." Phil just stared at me still trying to wake up.  
"Wait so, you walked? A mile?" Phil chuckled.  
"Yes, Phil! Just because of him!" I said pointing to Liam who was currently sucking his little fist.  
"He probably appreciates your effort. Also, I called and texted you multiple times saying I had water already."  
"Are you actually kidding me!? Oh whatever I just want to nap!" I stated, handing Liam to Phil then flopped onto the sofa.  
"Well actually, you took so long that its almost time to go live again. We have to look for Joe and Caspar now." Phil said.  
"Ughhhhh I'm gonna text them. They should be around here somewhere." I said calling Caspar.  
"Yo yo what up Danny boy?" Caspar answered after the first ring.  
"Don't call me that. Also where are you and Joe?"  
"Why?"  
"Because Phil and I need you guys to babysit again. We would get Troye to but he has to perform later."  
"As much as we'd love to, we're at my flat."  
"What the hell Caspar? I thought you were supporting Conor, he's about to go on."  
"We left that loser."  
"Caspar literally made me go with him to his flat because he refused to use a port-a-potty. I can't believe this, kid." Joe said.  
"Joe shut up!" Caspar cried.  
"Whatever you dorks. Gotta go find a babysitter."  
"Good luck!" They both said before I ended the call.  
We looked around for someone to watch over Liam for a couple of hours but we couldn't find anyone. Surely no one will care if we took Liam with us? After talking Phil into it since he thought it was "unprofessional," he finally agreed only because we procrastinated for so long.

"Hey guys! Dan and I are backstage! And look at who's joining us!" Phil said pointing at Liam who was in his baby carrier, wearing a sound blocking headset so he could be around all this loud music. After Phil lost and did an " ll or nothing" round, I lost so I had to look like an idiot and wear it.  
"It's the baby!" Phil added.  
"Anyway up first is- Conor Maynard!" I announced.  
It was nearly 9 by the time Troye performed. I was so tired at this point, we've been standing up for nearly 2 hours and I was freezing my ass off since it was 7 degrees out here. I had to make sure to wrap Liam in two extra fluffy blankets.  
"Okay next up is Troye Sivan with "Fools!" We both said before sitting down on some chairs Phil "burrowed" from who knows where. Luckily for us the cameras turned their attention as the performers sang so we got to snuggle up close for warmth. As Troye sang I looked around me, thinking how lucky I was to be doing this as a living.

Oh, our lives don't collide, I'm aware of this  
The differences and impulses and your obsession with  
The little things, you like stick, and I like aerosol  
I don't give a fuck, I'm not giving up, I still want it all

I looked over at Phil who was too busy focused on Troye's performed to care that I was staring at him, my best friend of 7 years whom I love dearly.

Only fools fall for you, only fools  
Only fools do what I do, only fools fall  
Only fools fall for you, only fools  
Only fools do what I do, only fools fall

I looked down at Liam who was being held by Phil. How I'd love to have a baby like him someday. Liam has been so precious these past days but I loved that little bugger.

I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes  
I see a little house on the hill and children's names  
I see quiet nights poured over ice and Tanqueray  
But everything is shattering and it's my mistake

I looked around me to the fans, to Troye, to everything around me. How did I every manage to get this life? I'm just Dan Howell; no one special, yet I managed to get this far just because of Phil Lester.

Only fools fall for you  
Only fools do what I do  
Only fools fall for you  
Only fools do what I do, only fools fall  
Only fools

Phil caught me looking at him and stared back at me, smiling.  
Matt ruined the moment by ushering us to get back up because the camera was about to be live.

"This has been Dan and Phil on BBC Radio 1 hosting the music fest today! See you guys next time." I was exhausted and it was only 10:30 pm.

"Phillll I wanna go home!"  
"Aren't you hungry? Its been a while since we last ate."  
"Uh yeah I guess we could go eat. What are you in the mood for?" I asked as we started walking into the city.  
"Burgers maybe?" Phil suggested.  
"Yeah sure."

We walked to the nearest burger place I could find which was a 7 minute walk. Thank god. The rest of the night was a blur since I was so tired. Last thing I remember was changing Liam's diaper and putting a pumpkin onesie on him before passing out next to Phil in my bed.


	8. its for the best

Dan's POV  
I woke up to the wailing sounds a crying baby.  
"Daaaan."  
"I know I know." I yawned out picking Liam up and going into the kitchen to prepare a bottle.  
"Hey Dan,"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's Monday."  
"Yeah so?" I was too sleepy to care about anything but Liam, who was softly whimpering to himself.  
"It's alright baby. Look your bottle's almost ready." I said to Liam, pressing him closer to my chest.  
Wait. It's Monday.  
"Today's the day isn't it?" I can't believe I forgot today was the day Liam must go.  
"I'm afraid so, unless you know, you want to keep him." Phil suggested.  
"Phil," I sighed, "you know I can't keep him. I'm not fit to be a parent."  
"Daniel,"  
"Philip, can you give me a minute alone with Liam? I just need to think for a bit." Phil nodded and left saying he was going to go edit the baking video.

I went into my room and stared at the sleeping baby on my bed.  
What's going to happen to him now? He's only 3 months old, I don't want him to suffer through the foster care system if he for some reason doesn't get adopted. What if he doesn't get adopted and he blames himself for that for his whole life. What if he goes for his whole life thinking that no one ever wanted him? But that's not true because I want him. I just can't trust myself enough to raise another living being without him becoming a mess like me.  
I just don't want to take and abandon him like his mother did.

After a lot of convincing myself that taking Liam was the best option for him, I decided thats what I was going to do. After all, someone is bound to take Liam, he's so sweet and well- perfect. Surely a nice loving family would adopt him. Reassuring myself once more, I decided to give the baby a bath.

"Hey baby, just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I don't love you. I love you very m-much, I-I just want you to know that o-okay?" I started choking on my words due to the tears and mixed emotions that started to form. After his bath, I chose to put the Winnie The Pooh onesie with his little bee socks on him. Suddenly all my sadness was all gone for a brief moment because of my clumsiness.  
"I'm such a dumbass!" I said face palming. I forgot to put the nappy on him; who the hell forget the nappy?!

"Phiiilll!"  
"What?" Phil shouted back from his bedroom.  
"Come to my room!"  
"Why?"  
"Just come here hoe!"  
"Fine!"

Once Phil was in my room, I gave him the nappy and left, running to the bathroom to shower.  
I turned on the shower and stepped in once I was undressed.

What am I going to do? I know he'll never remember us. Why does it hurt me so much to leave him? He'll be better off with a loving couple; Phil and I are only best friends, I don't even think he likes me that way. Wait..Do I like Phil that way? Argh what am I even thinking? Even if I do like Phil that way, I can't force him to love me. Besides, I'm pretty sure Phil is straight and why would he even want me? He's too good for me, he deserves much better. I need to stop over thinking this; Liam needs to be with a real family.

After what seemed like 10 minutes, was actually 40 minutes so I got out of the shower and went directly to my room to get dressed.

"Phil, I want to do this alone."

It was now 11 am and I just wanted to get this over with. I was currently trying to persuade Phil to let me go take Liam alone.

"No Dan, I want to go too." Phil stated sternly.

This was going to take a while. I didn't want to make this much harder than it already was but Phil just wouldn't cooperate.  
After 15 minutes of persuasion, Phil finally compromised with me.  
"Fine but only if you give him this so he won't forget us. " He said as he searched for something under his bed.  
"I bought it at Babies Plus. I was saving it for today in case this happened."

I was now 11:32 am and we were stood in front of the front door getting ready to head out. Phil held the baby saying his goodbyes.  
"Hey Liam! Dan and I decided this was the best option for you. I'm so sorry we couldn't keep you baby. Maybe someday w-we'll be able you see you again." He was now in tears and hugging Liam very closely to his chest, "I love you very much and I know Dan does too. Goodbye baby." Phil kissed Liam's forehead then handed him to me.  
"Be safe Daniel. I hope you know what you're doing." His face was so red and his eyes were so puffy. I couldn't stand to look at him so sad so I bid my goodbyes and went out the door.


	9. can't believe i actually did this

Dan's POV

Fuck. I forgot to call for a taxi. Are you actually killing me? I forgot my damn keys as well.  
I knocked on the door and was immediately greeted by a smiling Phil.

"So you're not taking him?! I knew you wouldn't do it!" He looked so happy and relieved but sadly the child service authorities would never allow two freakishly tall emo looking guys to care for a tiny infant.  
"I just forgot to call a taxi."  
"Oh." I just nodded and handed him Liam so I could call someone to pick us up. We stayed on the stairs in front of the door to make it easier to leave.  
Phil was sat two steps above me and was staring at Liam with such a soft loving smile; I felt very conflicted, I didn't know if I was doing the right thing.

In about 15 minutes the taxi was outside which came all too soon.  
"I guess it's time now."  
"I guess it is- wait!"  
"What is it?" I was confused as to why suddenly just ran up the stairs with Liam. "Phiiil! The taxi driver is gonna leave if I don't go outside! Bring Liam back!" I called from the down the stairs.  
"Coming!" He shouted back as he ran back down the stairs. "I can't let you leave without taking one last picture with him." I just rolled my eyes and took the phone from him.  
"Okay on 3. 1..2..3! There we go."  
"Let me see!" Phil grabbed the phone back and looked at the picture.  
"Okay Phil, I really need to go. I'll call you later!"  
Once I was in the taxi, I apologized for taking so long and gave the man the address.  
It was going to be a long ride; it would've been a much shorter ride if I took the tube but I wanted all the time I could get.

I felt something lightly tugging on my shirt then I looked down and saw Liam's little fists on my shirt.  
"Hey baby what are you doing? Having fun there aren't you?" I lightly chuckled at the sight. He cooed then started giggling when I tickled his tummy.  
I spent the whole car ride talking and playing with Liam whilst he laughed at the weird noises I would make to get his attention.

"We're here." The driver said pulling up to the front of the building.  
I guess this is it. I wrapped Liam in his fuzzy blue blanket then got out of the taxi.  
"Thank you." I paid the man then walked into the place I dreaded the most; London's Child Protective Services.  
I really wasn't sure where I was supposed to go but I assumed I had to go to the front desk to check in.  
"Hello, what can I help you with today?" The middle aged receptionist asked me once I was at the front desk.  
"Uh yes, I'm here because somebody dropped him off at my doorstep and I was wondering if this is where I can drop him off so you guys can find him a home. Wow I just made it sound like he's a lost puppy okay I need to stop rambling, sorry." I felt dumb for rambling but how the hell am I supposed to say it without saying I'm here to abandon him?  
"Oh poor child! Please sign in here and take a seat over there while I call someone down." I nodded before signing in and sitting down at the waiting area.  
"So I guess this is it baby. Any second now someone is going to take you from me forever. I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you but this is for the best. No matter who your parents are, I'll always think of you as my own." Liam started crying once I finished talking as if he knew what was going on; maybe he knew what was happening, I'm not sure but I did know I had to calm him down. I brought him up to my chest and started making little circles on his back whilst whispering to him that everything was going to be okay.

"Mr. Daniel Howell?" The receptionist called out, pointing to a door which I assumed was where I was supposed to go to.

I got up and went in. There was a lady waiting for be behind the door who took me into her office.  
"Hello, my name is Melody Mills. I specialize in child abandonment and neglect. " She said holding out her hand which I politely shook.  
"My name is Daniel Howell and this is Liam. "  
"Mr. Howell, could I ask you a few questions before you go?"  
"Uh sure. "  
She asked me basic questions about how he came into my custody and how long I've had him for.  
"Next question, did he have a note on him? Typically mothers or fathers leave note on the child. "  
"Uh yes that's how I know his name. It's in his baby bag. " I took it out and handed it to her.  
"Thank you. Final question, would you like to leave anything for him? The baby bag? A note perhaps before we take him? "  
"Yes actually. The baby bag is filled with clothes I bought him and there's a small stuffed Winnie-The-Pooh for him in the bag. Could I leave a note with him as well?"  
"Of course. I'll give you two some time if you'd like before I take him. "  
"Thank you." She nodded and left the room whilst I wrote a note that read:

Dear Liam,  
This is Daniel Howell and I just wanted to tell you that I will miss you so much. Please never forget me or Philip Lester. We looked after you for a few days but unfortunately, we could not raise you which I am deeply sorry for. I love you so much, baby; please never forget that. Phil got you a cute Winnie-The-Pooh which I hope you treasure. I hope you grow up and do amazing things with your life. Again, I'm so sorry and I love you, you'll always be my little baby.  
Love, Daniel Howell and Phil Lester

I hugged and kissed Liam one last time before handing him over for good; that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my entire life. I took out my phone and quickly rung up the only person who could help at this second.

"Philip, what did I just do?"


	10. I can't do this anymore

DANS POV

It's been a whole week since I dropped off Liam at CPS, I've felt very empty ever since then; Phil has helped a lot but it felt like something was missing.

Whenever I got home that day I took the baby, Phil immediately hugged me and we sat crying for hours. I knew leaving him was for the best but it sure as hell didn't feel like it.

I was currently snuggled up to Phil on sofa in complete silence, we've been doing lots of cuddling recently which was quite nice; sometimes Phil would already be sitting on the sofa with a blanket waiting for me to come join him, it made me feel better about the whole situation.  
Sitting in complete silence let me do a lot of thinking. Usually thinking, for me, wasn't a good thing but today it was quite the opposite.

"Hey Phil?" I whispered to Phil, who had his head lying on my neck.  
"Hmm?"  
"I can't do this anymore."  
"Can't do what?"  
"Philip, I want my baby back." at this Phil slowly looked up at me with the hugest smile then attacked me with a hug.  
.

For the next few minutes, we did some research on how to get Liam back.  
"Hey Dan says here that you can be single to adopt-"  
"I doubt they'll give a 3 month old baby to a single parent, they'll be more likely to choose a married couple over me." This was hopeless, I really wanted my baby back but I guess I was just getting my hop-

"What if we find you someone to pretend to marry?" Phil suggested obviously running out of ideas.  
"Phil, you know that's probably illegal right? Besides who would want to marr-"

"What if you marry me?" wait what, "You know so we can have a higher chance of being suitable parents."  
Did I really just hear Phil say he'd marry me? I mean I know he's only doing this for Liam but still.

"I dunno Phil, you need to ask me properly." I said in a jokingly flirty way. Phil just laughed, sticking his tongue out and holding his stomach; how did I ever get so lucky to have this adorable man in my life.

After he stopped laughing, Phil got down on one knee and said, "Daniel James Howell, will you make me the happiest man on earth-" he pretended to open an invisible ring box then continued," Will you marry marry me?"

I knew that this was all pretend but I couldn't help but get excited and feel these butterflies in my stomach. I over dramatically gasped and yelled,

"Phil Lester, yes!"

A/N- sorry its been taking ages to upload on here/ you guys can follow me on AO3 as Howellsprincess for faster updates (i also have more fics on there) Thank you for reading :)


	11. I'm getting my baby back

DANS POV

We were currently at CPS and Phil was talking to the receptionist trying to get information about what need to do to get Liam back.  
"So as I was saying, my fiancé here," Phil said referring to me which completely caught me off guard causing me feel an enormous blush slowly creeping up from my neck."brought in a baby boy, named Liam, a week ago and we were wondering if there was anyway we could adopt him?"

"So you're saying, you want to adopt the baby you two gave away?" The receptionist just looked at us like were complete idiots but told us she was going to call in someone to come talk to us to see what they could do.

"Hey Dan don't worry, everything will be fine." He said holding my hand once we were sitting in the waiting area.  
"Hopefully." I gave him a weak smile and laid my head on his shoulder as he continued to make circles on my hand with his thumb.

" , , is ready to see you." The receptionist called out.

"Ah Mr. Howell! What brings you back here?" Mrs. Mills asked as we walked into her office.  
"Well you see, my fiancé and I would like Liam back, the baby I dropped off here a week ago."  
" , Liam has been put in the foster system for now, he could be anywhere in London by now; since he is still a baby, he might be adopted in no time, theres not much I can do."  
At this I felt my heart stop; I was too late.

"Wait-" Phil said all of a sudden,"is there any chance your husband is Adam Mills?" Phil asked the social worker.  
"Yes actually, we got married a few years back. Wait aren't you Phil? Didn't you catch the bouquet at my wedding?"  
"Yeah, you threw them directly on my head!" Phil and laughed.  
"I'm sorry about that Phil!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Mrs. Mills is there anything you can do you help us get our baby back? I just really miss him; I should've never gave him up in the first place."

"Please call me Melody. Look, I really shouldn't be doing this but because I can't imagine how hard it is to lose a child, nevertheless an infant, I'm going to see what I can do. Also think of this as an apology for hitting you in the head, Phil."

"Thank you so much Melody!" I said getting up to hug her.

"We're getting our baby back, Philip." I whispered to Phil when I hugged him.

.

"I have arranged a meeting with the adoption agency for wednesday so guys can apply to get an adoption application and meet others who would like to adopt Liam, but don't worry I'm sure you'll get him back. If you guys need any help with anything else, here is my card. Good Luck!"

And with that, we went back home to plan our real but pretend wedding.

N/A- Thank you sm for the lovely feedback guys! I know this its a v short chapter but I will be writing another chapter soon :D


	12. Wtf Phil's mum

Dan's POV

"Quick question Philly,"

"Yeah?"  
"Are we going to tell anyone about this or not?"  
"Uh, I guess I'll have to call my mum and tell her since she'd flip she found out I got married and didn't tell her."  
"But what are we going to do when we suddenly get a "divorce" since we're only doing this to get Liam back?"  
This is possibly the worst idea ever, no one is going to buy that we suddenly want to get married. Also what if Phil feels like we're taking this too far and he won't go through this whole marriage plan. Phil's not even gay, why is he even pretending to marry me?  
"Don't worry about it now, we'll think of something when the time comes but for now let's just fake marry each other." Phil answered.

.

"So mum, I have something important to tell you and dad."  
"What is it, sweetie?" Phil decided to call his mum first to break the news but I could tell he was nervous. Although this was a fake engagement, I knew how much marriage meant to Phil and his family. I lightly squeezed Phil's hand to help ease his nervousness.  
"Mum, dad, I'm getting married!" Phil blurted out. Since he was speaker I could hear everything but after he exclaimed out the news, the line went silent.  
"Mum? Dad?"  
"Our baby's getting married! Who's the lucky girl, Philip? Do we know her?" Oh dear.  
"Uh, actually, I'm engaged to Daniel."  
"Howell?"  
"Yep he's the one."  
"I knew it! Your dad owes me some money now."  
"Mum! You bet money with Dad to see if I would marry Dan?" I giggled at this. She thought I was going to end up with her son; that made me kinda flattered that she fought I was good enough for her perfect son.  
"Of course I did! Anyway when's the wedding?" Phil looked at me with wide eyes. We never discussed a date so I whispered "How about November 29? That's when we uploaded PINOF last year so why not?"  
"November 29."  
"Philip! That's in two weeks! How do expect to throw a wedding that little time?"  
"Uh we weren't going to throw a huge party, we were just planning on getting married without making it a big deal."  
"There is no way on the earth I'm going to allow my son's wedding day to be uneventful! I'm going to help you and Daniel out, Philip. I love you bye! Bye Daniel, I know you're there too!"  
"Bye !" I bid goodbye.

"Well at least she took it well, hopefully my parents will too."

"Hi mum! Is dad there?"  
"Not at the moment, why did you need something dear?"  
"It's fine, I'll let you tell him when he gets home. Anyway mum, I'm engaged and getting married-"  
There was a loud thud so I assume my mum dropped her phone. Wow is it really this much of a shock that I'm getting married well not actually married but still.  
"Mum you still there?"  
"Adrian! Your brother is getting married!" She shouted. I heard a bored "Good for him." in the background then my mum started screaming again.  
"Mum please it's not that big of a deal."  
"Are you crazy? It is a big deal, Daniel. Now who's my future daughter in law? Is she nice? Is she pretty? Oh I can't wait to have grandkids!"  
"I'm not marrying a girl. I'm marrying Philip."

"Are you joking? Please tell me you're joking. Why Philip? There are plenty of other nice girls out there, dear." She didn't seem to be happy about this so I looked over at Phil who just looked at me. God, I wish he was actually my fiancé. I knew that I had to say something quick so I said the first thing that came to my mind."  
"Mum, you probably don't approve of me liking men, but I love Phil, he-he's the love of my life-" I couldn't believe I just said that in front of Phil, he's probably going to think I'm weird, but to be completely honest, I meant every word.  
"Daniel, I know you love Philip, it's very obvious. I just didn't want to believe this was true since I owe Catherine some money now!"

"Are you actually kidding me? Phil's mum made a bet with you too?" I laughed along with her.  
"Yes! So when is it?"  
"November 29."  
"Daniel! That's so soon- honey, I have to go Catherine is calling me. I love you! Say hi to Phil for me! Bye!"

"Wow I can't believe our mum's bet on us." I said, completely forgetting about the whole "confessing my love to Phil to my mum over the phone. "


	13. Time for a wedding part 1

Phil's POV

I couldn't believe we were actually getting married. This tiny human meant so much to us, I don't know what we would do if we never got to see him again; I really hope this plan works. Not even last week, I was focusing on the present but now, now I want a future, a future with this baby and Dan by my side. I've never not pictured a future without my best friend, I've always pictured him by my side, through good and bad. I wasn't completely sure what my exact feelings towards Dan were but I always knew we were something a little over just friends; I've never confronted Dan about these feeling, just because of the fear of rejection but I have a feeling he feels the same. Thing is, whenever he asked me to propose, it sort of felt right? I don't know, I'm probably over thinking the situation, but what I do know is that I'm getting married to my best friend and I'm very happy about it.

"Hey Phil, could you book us a date at the register office?" Dan asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Uh, sure." Wait, I had no idea how to get married; was there some sort of waiting list? Did we have to give a notice? Where do I even call?

"Dude, look." Apparently Dan was thinking ahead and had looked up "how to get married in the London,"

"Fuck, says here that there's a 28 day notice before we get married. What do we do now?" Dan asked me. We can't cancel, we need to get married as soon as possible.

"I'm going to call to see if we can sort something out," He dialed the number and stepped out into the hall. I wasn't sure what he was saying but I trusted Dan knew what he was doing.

While Dan was out talking on the phone, I decided to tweet something to let everyone know I wasn't dead.

"Trying to watch tv but dan won't stop talking on the phone :(" and tweet.  
I immediately got loads of replies, asking if Dan was alive too so I decided to answer the first person I saw:  
" PhansSnowflake AmazingPhil r u sure u didn't kill Dan and didn't tell us?"  
I got up and took a sneaky pic of Dan on the phone. He looked really stressed, I wondered how everything was going.  
" PhansSnowflake nope! he's right here!"

I answered a few more until I heard Dan come back into the lounge. He was rubbing on his temples and smiling, which I hoped meant he did it.

"So?"

"We're getting married, Philip." I was so happy I got up and tackled him in a hug, causing us to almost fall on the floor but luckily Dan caught himself. "Woah calm down there Philly, let's go sit down on the couch to avoid an incidents."

"So how did you persuade them to let us get married in such a short notice? You didn't threaten anyone right?" I questioned half jokingly as we sat on the couch.

"No, I just desperately said that I would kill myself if I didn't get married to the most amazing man on earth-"

"Dan"

"Ugh fine, I was about to give up and just give her the 28 day notice but then she realized I was "danisnotonfire" so she told me if-"

"If you gave her kid an autograph, she'd slip us in?" I cut in.

"Not exactly, you see her daughter's 14th birthday is coming up and she wanted to know if we could ask Troye to play a song at her party and I said yes! I don't even know if Troye's available! I panicked and accepted to the deal.

"So basically if Troye doesn't want to do this, we're not getting married?" What if Troye is busy? What if he doesn't want to do this for us?

"Hey, it'll be alright. I'm going to give him a ring and see what he says."  
.

"Hey, mate, I have an insanely huge favour to ask of you-no I didn't kill anyone! Jesus Christ."

"Put him on speaker," I told Dan.

"Hey Troye!"

"Hey Phil! What's up, why are you guys calling me? I'm about to binge watch some Netflix."

"Okay so remember Liam? The baby we asked you to watch over while we were live? Well anyway, Dan and I need to get married to get him back. It's a long story but to shorten it up, we need you to preform a song at this girl's birthday party or else we won't be able to get married in time." I explained. He probably thought we were crazy or something but if getting married was what it took to get Liam back, that's exactly what we were going to do.

"Uh sure? I know how much he means to you guys if you're going through this much trouble. Yeah, I'll help out."

"By the way, if anyone asks, Phil and I have been engaged for months now and we this is definitely not a fake wedding just to get Liam back." Dan added.

"Okay, bye guys, text me the details later! My show is about to start!" I was relieved he agreed to our plan, I didn't know what would've happened if he said no; to be honest, I think I would've convinced Dan to leave his hobbit hair and pose as Troye.

Lucky for him, we won't have to do that.

.

The next day, I woke up with back pain and a numb arm. We fell asleep binge watching Buffy since we already finished everything on Netflix. Dan was lightly snoring onto my chest, his hair no longer straight, like him. The ends of his hair were starting to curl up, revealing his cute hobbit that he seemed to hate so much. He seemed to peaceful, I really didn't want to wake him but I really needed to pee.

As gently and carefully as I could, I untangled myself from a sleeping Dan but failed miserably because he wouldn't let go.

"Please don't go," Dan muttered.

"I need to go to bathroom, I'll be back." I told him softly.

"Okay don't be long." He said before wrapping himself in the blanket again.

After I got out of the bathroom, I realized it was 3 pm. How did we sleep for that long? Doesn't matter we gotta get up and figure out what we're gotta do next for this wedding.

"Wake up, Danny boy!" I said pulling the blanket off him.

"Phiiiiil you promised you would come cuddle but instead you take my blanket. I hate you."

"I love you too, Danny."

.

"I've been reading this website about how civil ceremonies work and it says here that we need to have two witnesses to make it valid. Who do you want to for witnesses? I think we should have Martyn and Cornelia. What do you think Dan?"

"I think you should stop eating my fucking Crunchy Nut but yeah Martyn and Cornelia sounds fine."

"Hey I said I was sorry!" I defended almost choking on his cereal.

"Fuck your sorry, I don't have anymore bloody cereal. Go buy some you spork or I'll file a divorce!"

"Fine! Do you need anything else, princess?" I said giggling whilst over dramatically bowing to him.

"Get me some chocolate too, peasant." Dan commanded, using his spoon as a scepter.

Once I was done with the cereal, I put on my shoes and went out the door in search of more cereal.  
As I was walking, I decided to call Martyn to ask if he could be our witness.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ri-

"Yo what's up."

"Hey Martyn, is Cornelia there? "

"Hey Phil!"

"Hey guys, so as you may know, Dan and I are getting married and we wanted to know if you two could be our witnesses on November 29."

"Wait since when are you two getting married?" Martyn questioned, I would've thought mum told him already.

"Mum didn't tell you?"

"No? I feel offended. I am your older brother and I am the last person to hear this? Shame on you little brother. Also here you go Cornelia."

"Wait did you guys bet on us to? Did everyone bet on us or something? Why didn't I know about this? Oh whatever, so what do you say, are you two in?"

"I'm going to have to decline that offer, little bro. I just can't believe you didn't tell me sooner, I am hurt."

"Oh shut up Martyn. I'm sorry Phil but we're going to be in Scotland and we won't make it in time. I'm so sorry, I hope you find someone."

"That's alright, I'm sure we'll find someone else. Thanks anyway Cornelia!"

"No problem- I am hURT BROTHER." Martyn yelled, cutting her off.

"Bye Martyn."

After I hung up, I immediately texted Dan telling him everything.

Dan: who are we going to ask now?

Me: Idk

Me: How about Joe and Caspar?

Dan: ugh not those two twits

Me: They already know the situation, I bet they'll understand

Dan: fiiiiine, i'll give them a call

Dan: DONT FORGET MY CRUNCHY NUT PHILIP! I WILL GET A DIVORCE

I just shook my head at his last text before I pocketed my phone.

.

"Danneh!" I called out when I got home.

"My room!"

I walked up to his room and threw the Crunchy Nut at him.

"There you go, princess."

"Gee thanks. How nice of you, peasant. Hey you already bloody opened it!" That was my cue to leave before he started yelling at me.

"Phil come back!"

"No! You're gonna yell at me!"

"No I won't!"

"You promise?" I asked quietly as I walked to his door.

"No! How could you eat it! You already had like 20 bowls!"

"It was so good though!"

"I don't care!"

"Will you stop yelling at me if I give you some ice cream?"

"Depends."

"I bought vanilla and maltesers!"

Once I came back with two spoons, I sat next to him on his bed so we could watch some movie on his laptop.

"Oh by the way, Joe and Caspar said they'll be the witnesses."

.

"Come on Dan, we have to go down to the register office and drop off all the requirements and to confirm the date."

"I don't wanna go! Can I please just stay home?"

"No, come on get dressed. I'm not going to dress you."

I was already dressed and ready to go but Dan wasn't. He never wakes up on time, no matter how important the day is, he always over sleeps.

We got a call yesterday to come to the register office and check in with Linda to keep everything intact.

While Dan was getting ready, I called a taxi to come pick us up.

"How much longer, princess?" Dan was so difficult sometimes, I don't know how I even deal with him sometimes but he's my best friend and fiancé now so I'll have to deal with his lazy bum for a while.

"Coming! Geez, I can't even straighten my hair today. I think it's going to rain later, I'm going to have to keep my hobbit hair." He complained while attempting to fix his fringe.

"You look cute with it just leave it alone."

I could see the blush starting to form on his cheeks which made me smirk. Dan gets so easily flustered, its adorable.

"Okay let's go, the taxi's outside waiting.

.

When we finally go to the office, Linda was already waiting for us. She ushered us into her office so we could fill out the paper work.

"So before we start, did Troye Sivan agree to preform for my daughter?" Linda asked, her icy blue eyes seemed to be searching for any indication of lying.

"Yes, he just needs to know the details." Dan told her but she didn't seem to believe us.

"I'm going to need some proof, gentlemen."

I quickly took out my phone and gave him a ring which he thankfully answered.

"Hi, Troye remember when we told you about the whole you have to perform at a birthday party? Well the mum, Linda, would like to make sure we weren't lying so could you please tell her we actually know you." I told him before passing the phone over to Linda.

I looked over at Dan who seemed to be spaced out. I swiftly linked our hands together to assure him that I'm here for him. I'll always be with him. I don't know if I'll be able to get over the fact that this is just a pretend wedding, but hey, I'll enjoy it while it lasts.

"Mr. Howell and , lucky for you, a couple canceled on us so the only available time for the ceremony is November 29 at 6 am. Is that alright?"

"Yes! I mean yes, it's fine."

"Now, I'm just going to need a few things from you two to confirm the date."

.

After debating with myself for an hour, I decided to go out and buy us some wedding rings. We have to make this thing convincing. One thing I didn't know was that Dan had the same idea.

We both bought a set of rings. Dan bought 2 silver engraved rings with the letters "D.H. & P.L." craved in the inside, which we decided were going to be the engagement rings.

While I bought us 2 silver rings with a diamond in the center of each, maybe the diamond was a little too much but I didn't care, Dan was worth every penny. On the inside of his, I chose to have " 19/10/09" craved in it, while mine is "29/11/16" ,the date of our wedding.

"I love you, Dan."

"I love you too, Phil. Thanks for agreeing to do this for me, I really appreciate it."


	14. Surprise!

Phil's POV

Dan was sleeping soundly on my chest, we've been sleeping together everyday ever since Liam has taken away, it was nice and comforting. I couldn't help but smile at the boy in front of me. Just yesterday we made the "engagement" official by giving each other rings. I looked down at his left hand that was currently holding on to my shirt, the silver ring was in view. He looked so peaceful and soft. I gently moved a curl out of his face, I couldn't believe how happy he made me. Maybe someday Dan and I would actually get married and Liam could be our little flowerboy.

Suddenly my train of thought was broken by my phone vibrating in my pocket. I quickly picked up.

"Hello?" I answered softly not trying to wake Dan up.  
"Good morning, Phil. I just wanted to remind you to not forget you and Daniel have a meeting with the adoption agency at 1 this afternoon."  
"Thanks for the reminder, I almost forgot."  
"Also don't forget to get there 15 minutes earlier than scheduled. Bye!"  
"Bye Mel."

My stomach rumbled right after I hung up, why not surprise my beautiful fiancé with breakfast in bed? I thought. I removed myself from the sleeping boy and kissed his forehead before I left my room to go make some pancakes.

.

"Danny, wake up. Today's the day of the meeting." I gently shook him wake. He swatted my hand away and covered himself with my duvet.

"Oh no you don't, Daniel." I pulled my duvet off him which made him groan.

"Phiiiiiil"

"You wouldn't get up, I had to. Now here, eat your pancakes. I made them just for you, princess."

We were in bed watching Netflix whilst finishing up when Dan started talking,

"Hey Phil,"  
"Yeah?"  
"I was wondering," I nodded whilst sipping on my coffee so he could continue, "why did you start calling me "princess"? " he asked, adding air quoted around the word princess.  
"What do you mean, princess?"  
"See you did it again! I'm not a princess, Philip. I'm a motherfucking queen!"  
"Whatever you say, my little princess." I laughed while Dan mumbled something about not being a princess.

.

We were now at the adoption agency and were told to take a seat as someone would be with us shortly. There was a few other couples here, Dan and I were trying to figure out who was the other couple interested in our baby. After 30 minutes of waiting we called up as well as another couple.

We were led into an office by a man, where we could discuss if we wanted to take the adoption further.

"Hello, I'm Felix Joseph and you are?" He was a dark haired man who seemed to be in his mid-forties.

"Philip Lester," I said shaking his outstretched hand.  
"Daniel Howell, pleasure to meet you." Dan said politely.

"I'm Matthew Turner and this is my wife, Isabella Turner." They seemed nice but I couldn't help but feel like they didn't particularly like us. I mean they probably don't like us because we both Liam but I feel like theres something else? I don't know, I'm probably over thinking the situation.

"Please sit down, I'm aware that Liam was matched with the Turners but Mr. Howell and Mr. Lester have requested to adopt him as well, as they cared for him when the mother left him with them. In a situation like this, the adoption agency has decided to allow Mr. Howell and Mr. Lester to proceed with the adoption," Dan's hand found it's way to mine which I glad for, we both needed reassurance that we were in this together. I shifted my eye from our hands to the Turners who had disgusted expressions on their faces which I decided to not think anything of it. "but we have also decided to let the Turners proceed since they are just as qualified and have been wanting to adopt an infant for months now. The agency will place the child in the best suitable home, whether it be with the Turners or Howell-Lester's, that is if both parties agree to this arrangement. If one couple backs down, then the other couple will automatically be chosen to carry on with adoption. " Mr Joseph explained to us.

There was no way Dan and I were going to let Liam go this time. I will make sure to do everything I can to adopt this baby. We can't lose him again.

"I will let you discuss this amongst yourselves, I will be back in a few minutes to see what you decide." He told us before he left.

"That baby is going to be ours, we can't let him grow up with two boys." I overheard say which pissed me off. Who is she to say Liam won't be better off with us?

"Hey, you still want to go through with this?" Dan looked up at me with determined eyes.

"I'm not losing him again, Philip. We're going to not only go through with this but we're going to get him back. I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"That's the spirit, princess." I said, causing him to lightly push me. I know the pet name annoys him but it suits him.

"Should we introduce ourselves?" Dan whispered.  
"Uh, I guess so."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, I'm Phil and this is my fiancé Dan." I outstretched my hand for them to shake but after I realized they weren't I awkwardly dropped it and put my hands in my pockets. Dan and I didn't know what to do, they obviously didn't like us they didn't even try to hide it which is pretty rude.

After 5 minutes of awkward silence and stares from the Turners, Mr. Joseph came back in.

"So do you still wish to proceed with the adoption?"

"Yes." Dan and Isabella said at the same time.

.

"Hey princess, do you want to order some pizza for lunch?"

Before we left the adoption agency, we were given information on what the next steps of the adoption were which I read as soon as we got home. Now Dan was on his laptop doing who knows what.

"Yes please,"

Once I finished ordering the pizza, Dan tweeted saying he was going to start his live show early.

"Why are you starting your live show at 3?" I questioned since he usually starts around 9.

"I have to go get a suit for the BONCAS remember its next week."

"I completely forgot about that. We can go buy suits together after your live show."

"Alright. Can you get me a drink please?"

"Why should I?"

"Well because I'm a princess according to you and peasants get their princess's whatever they want."

"I thought you hated it when I called you princess,"

"Not when I can use it to boss you around." I just rolled my eyes and smiled at his lazy ass.

When I got back, Dan was logging onto YouNow to start his live show so I gave him the ribena and went to my room.

"Hey guys!" Dan greeted his audience and that's when I remembered that he still had his engagement ring on.

I didn't want to interrupt his live show but I also really didn't want the phandom to see his engagement ring. I quickly got up, took off my ring, and went to his room.

"Why are you guys typing "Phil" in the comments?" Dan asked the computer screen.

"Possibly because I'm here? Hey guys!" I gave a little wave then subtly grabbed Dan's left hand under the desk. Dan looked at me with wide eyes for quick second before realizing I was taking his engagement ring off. Meanwhile I talked with everyone to distract them from the fact that Dan's ring wouldn't come off. Dan noticed it wasn't coming off so just put his hand under his leg so he wouldn't be tempted to lift it up.

I decided to stay for the live show just in case Dan subconsciously tried using his left hand. 15 minutes later the doorbell rang which I made Dan answer so he could take off his ring.

"Phil entertain my audience, I'm gonna go get the pizza."

I looked through the comments to see that everyone was wondering why Dan wasn't using his left hand so I decided to change the topic by announcing that wouldn't be able to do a live show this or next week as I will be busy.

"I'm back! Thanks for keeping my audience company while I was gone, Philly."

"I'm going to go now, bye guys!"

Once I was back in my room, I picked up my phone only to find that my mum had called me 3 times. I immediately called her. You know when you have a missing call from your mum and you know she's going to be mad as hell and is going to shout at you when you call back? Thats what I feel was going to happen. I know I'm a grown man but I'm still scared of having missed calls from my mum.

"What on earth took you so long, Philip! Oh doesn't matter, is Dan there?" my mum asked.

"He's doing a live show at the moment."

"His mum is here with me, the live show can wait! We have news for you two!"

"Hold on, I'll go get him."

I didn't want to interrupt him again but I couldn't make our mums wait. I made a note on my phone that said to end the live show because our mums called then I walked into Dan's room which nearly made him fall off his chair.

"Jesus Christ, Phil!"

"Sorry, Danny. Look you dropped your phone."

"This isn't- oh"

"Sorry guys but I'm going to have the live show short. I'm really hungry and Phil's probably going to eat all the pizza if I don't go. Take care of yourselves, have a good week!"

"That was such a lame excuse," I laughed.

.

"Mum, Dan's here now. What was the big news?" We were now on my bed talking to out mums about the "big news."

"Well we know you two don't want a big wedding but ," My mum started. I knew where this was going to but I let her finish anyway, "we've already organized a wedding for you two with the help of two of your lovely friends!" Dan's mum exclaimed. Two friends? What two friends?

"Who helped out?" Dan asked looking at me with a confused face.

"Joseph and Caspar! They went on and on about how we couldn't let you two not have a memorable wedding day!"

Of course it was Joe and Caspar.

"Don't worry Philip, Janet and I have taken care of all the wedding details so all you two have to do it get there and look pretty." My mum then went on and on about how everything had to be absolutely perfect while Dan's mum agreed with her. After they hung up I started thinking about the wedding. I didn't know how to feel about this since I didn't want people to know about our engagement because well first of all this was all fake and second of all, I didn't know if Dan was comfortable with any of this. On the other hand, I've always wanted a wedding but I guess there's no going back now, our mums already sent out the invitations.

"Hey its going to be alright. We're in this together remember?" Dan said giving me a soft smile. Well as long as Dan was okay with everyone knowing, then I guess it was fine. Everything was fine. Soon enough we'll have Liam and everything will be perfect.

ding dong

"That better not be those twats, I swear I'm goin-"

"Get your shoes and let's get going! We have so much to do!" Caspar interrupted Dan. Wait, how did they get inside?

"How did you get in our house?!" Dan shouted at Caspar. Caspar, with the straightest face he's ever made, replied,

"I'm from South Africa."


	15. Time for a wedding part2

Phil's POV

Joe and Caspar barged in unannounced, which scared the ever living crap out of me. They told us our mums sent them to help us shop for suits. Since my mum is big on superstitions, I had to go with Caspar so Dan wouldn't see my suit before the wedding. Before we left the flat I almost kissed Dan goodbye. Luckily I stopped myself before anything happened, but he looked so beautiful and soft, I mean who could resist him! We were standing at the front door waiting on Joe and Caspar to come downstairs. The door was open, causing sunlight to land on Dan making him look like he had some sort of glow around him. I had to stop thinking about How beautiful Dan looked and luckily Joe and Caspar came downstairs just in time.  
We went our separate ways before I ruined my friendship with Dan.

I started thinking about the incident that almost happened, once Caspar and I started walking.

I don't think Dan noticed when I slightly started leaning in towards, if I didn't catch myself I don't know what would have happened. Maybe Dan would call the whole thing off seeing as his best friend had a thing for him which would make him uncomfortable, or maybe Dan would stop talking to me because I wasn't straight and my feelings towards him weren't as platonic as he thought.

I decided to shake off the thought and instead listen to what Caspar was talking about. I think he was talking how Joe bullies him or something, I wasn't really paying attention.

"Can you believe that, Phil?" I wasn't sure whether to agree with him or not but I decided it was best to agree with him so I nodded in response.

We have been walking for what seemed liked ages but Caspar refused to take a taxi because he wanted me to do exercise to "look good for Dan." I wasn't fit but that doesn't mean I wasn't good enough for Dan, right? Whatever, a little exercise never killed anyone, might as well do it now.

After 15 more minutes of walking, Caspar was completely out of breath and by 20 minutes of walking, Caspar constantly kept stopping at every bench or lamppost he could to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I'm getting us a cab." I just shook my head at Caspar's attempt of stopping me from calling someone to pick us up.

.

"Caspar you suck at picking out suits- no put that child down." We were now at some really fancy suit place and Caspar was picking out the worst tuxedos I've ever seen, he was currently trying to take a 5 year old's toy. Once the mum saw, I had to profusely apologize to her because my weird friend was bugging her son.

"I'm gonna go get someone to help us, don't worry Phil!"  
"Caspar, that's okay. Don't go get-" Before I finished talking, he had already gone to go get help.

"Hello, I'm Eliza, what can I help you with today?" A lady with short ginger hair asked me. I wasn't really sure what to ask for and Caspar was no longer by my side so I just said I needed help looking for a black wedding tux.

She took me to the back where the dressing rooms were and measured me. She then brought out about 10 suits for me to try out. I thanked her and went to go try them out.

"Phiiiill?" I heard Caspar call out once I had the first tux on.  
"In here, Caspar!"  
"Where? I think I'm lost!"  
"Caspar. You aren't lost. I'm right here, you dork." I said once I opened the changing room's door.  
"Phil! I thought I was lost forever!" He ran up to me and squeezed me in a hug.  
"Don't you have your phone?" He nodded, "You could've just called me! Also where the hell were you? You left me alone!"  
"I was at the restroom! Oh that reminds me-Look what I found!" He held out a bottle of champagne and gave it to me.  
"Where did you even find- you know what I don't care, just tell me which one of these look good."

After the 5th tux, we were almost done with bottle and I felt like a runway model showing off all these tuxes.

I almost gave up on finding a tux until I tried on the last one which was the winner according to Caspar.

"That's the one, Phil. You look so hot! Dan's going to be all over you when he sees you in that!" It was a sharp, well-fitting black jacket and matching black trousers with a stripe of darker satin that ran all the way down to the end of them. I almost got a red polka dot bow tie but settled with a simple black bow tie instead. I had to admit that Caspar's clapping and whistles were enough encouragement for me to buy it.  
We were both pretty tipsy by the end of it but we somehow managed to get to the flat in one piece without somehow ruining my newly bought tux.  
.

"Ah why does my head hurt?" I had just woken up from my nap when all of the memories of drinking with Caspar came flooding back to me. I was in my room I think but everything was pitch black so I couldn't really tell. As I was going to get up, I realized someone had their arms wrapped around me.  
"Dan? Is that you?" I whispered but he didn't answer so gently shook him awake.  
"Danny wakey wakey!" He just wrapped his arms tighter around me so I gave in and made myself comfortable.  
"Goodnight, princess." I told him giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
"Night." wait. that didn't sound like Dan. I quickly got my phone from my pocket and turned on the flashlight.  
"AHH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM CASPAR!"  
"PHIl? YOU KISSED ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GIGI HADID!"  
"WHY WOULD I BE GIGI HADID? ALSO I ONLY KISSED YOUR FOREHEAD!"  
"I WAS HAVING A NICE DREAM BEFORE YOU WOKE ME UP ALSO WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?"

"What's going on?" Joe and Dan came in giggling.

"Dude why are you still holding on to me?"  
"Sorry" Caspar muttered before he untangled himself from me.  
Apparently Caspar and I drank some more after we got to the flat then passed out so Joe and Dan took us to my room so we could sleep.

"Ugh I need some painkillers." I told Dan after Joe and Caspar left.

"I'll go get them, Philly." Dan left me in my room whilst he went to get the pills so I decided to go on twitter to see what people were saying about us. Apparently the phandom was spreading rumors about how phan is real but its not like I haven't seen that before, but there was a gif set of Dan from his recent liveshow that caught my eye. The gif was kinda blurry but you could see the glimpse of Dan's engagement ring then the next gif was of me coming in, the third one was of Dan leaving to go get the pizza and the last one was Dan without the ring.  
Which reminds me, we never ate the pizza but that didn't matter right now, the phandom was suspicious of us which was not good.

"Here you go, pancakes and painkillers for my beautiful fiancé!"  
"Why are you being so nice- did you and Joe eat all the pizza?"  
"Maaaybe" I shook my head as I took the fluffy pancakes from him completely forgetting about the pizza.

.

A whole week had passed and it already time for the BONCAS. Caspar and Joe had distracted us from getting our suits last week so we has to order them online. I was freaking out because my suit was taking forever to get here but it arrived a day before the event.

I wasn't really expecting on winning more than one award tonight. Dan and I already won "Film of the Year" but then I heard,

"Collaboration of the year: Phil Lester!" Hey thats me! Wait I won?  
I quickly made my way up on stage as everyone cheered and chapped. I hugged the two hostesses and accepted my award. I saw Dan awkwardly standing looking like a complete shiny dork so I called him up with me.  
"This is for our video- you should come up here too!" He made his way up and muttered something about him being awkward.

"Thank you! I'm so happy that I hired Dan to be my friend all those years ago! Great actor!" I joked making everyone scream.

Then I got awarded "British Creator of the Year" but I couldn't accept that one without Dan, I mean after all he's been with me through out almost all of my career.

"If you told Phil from 10 years ago, sat in his bedroom making a video with his black n white webcam that he would be stood here talking to so many people- he would've probably dived out of the window! So don't be afraid to try new things and follow your dreams a little bit but there is one thing I want to say- I know everyone has been voting feverishly on twitter- I've seen you all and I've spent the majority of 2016 with another person so I think it's only fair that he come up he comes up here." At that point everyone went crazy and Dan was making his way over here.

"Come on!" I waved him over so he would get over here.

"I mean we've literally been nominated for every award together it's not even a joke at this point. Its like your Beyonce and I'm Taylor. Who's going to be our Kanye? PJ- Don't get up here, I'll hit you." Dan said jokingly glaring at Peej.

"Thank you so much to everyone who voted! What would happen if we stood further?" I moved two steps away from Dan to prove my point then Dan replied with,

"I think the universe would rip in half- let's not try that!"

I held up the award and started walking off as I heard Dan proudly say, "Phil Lester everyone!"

.

The last thing we did before we left the event was perform "The Internet is Here" which made me a bit nostalgic. Dan and I created this little world of "Dan and Phil" and I've never been more proud of us.

.

I couldn't believe it was already November 28. The wedding was tomorrow! Dan and I haven't really been doing much other than posting a few videos. We were currently cuddling on my bed, getting ready to go bed.

"Hey so about the wedding-"  
"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Dan questioned worriedly, cutting me off. Of course I would never call off the wedding, we need to get married to look like a better match for Liam. Adoption agencies are more likely to choose couples who are married, well that's what Dan and I think. By getting married, we are kinda saying that we are prepared to welcome a child to our lives and it makes us look more mature. Besides, I've always wanted to get married by 30 even if it's not real.

"No no, nothing like that. It's just that I just realized that we're going to have to kiss?" I made it sound more like a question rather than a statement. I wasn't sure if Dan was comfortable with kissing me or if he even wanted to kiss me.

"Uh," He was slowly turning 50 shades of red at the thought. I probably shouldn't have brought it up considering that we're literally spooning. "Do you want to um- maybe practice?" I asked nervously, sitting up which made Dan sit up as well.

I didn't really know what to say. Was he joking?

"I mean if you want to, you know so we won't look weird when we have to at the wedding." I carefully said. He looked at me unsure of what to do or say next.

"Yeah, let's practice." Dan slowly shifted towards me then straddled me.

"Is this okay?" He asked once he was on top of me. This was more than okay, I've actually thought about making out with Dan before and now it was actually going to happen. He didn't show any signs of knowing what to do so I cupped his face with my hands and started leaning in, but before we did anything, Dan quickly muttered "No homo though."

Once his lips met mine, I was met with a pang of electricity coursing throughout my whole body. His lips were so soft and molded perfectly with mine. I knew we were supposedly only supposed to be giving each other a small peck but I couldn't help myself. At least I get a small taste of how it would be to make out with him. I decided to test my luck and deepened the kiss and lucky for me Dan didn't pull back. I gently bit down on his lip for entrance which he gladly accepted. I was out of breath but I didn't pull back, neither did he. Dan's fingers were now tangled in my hair while my hands were lowering to his hips. I tugged on the end of Dan's shirt eagerly. I slowly started moving to his neck, wanting him to beg for me but before we could do anything else I heard someone loudly cough.

"Were we interrupting something or?" Joe and Caspar where at my door looking with huge grins on their faces.  
"I told you phan is real! You owe me Joe, pay up!" Caspar exclaimed putting out his hand so Joe could give him the money.

"It's not what it looks like guys." I said but then I looked over to Dan who was completely flushed and had swollen lips. I was also out of breath with ruffled hair. It did look pretty bad for all Joe and Caspar knew, we weren't doing all of this just because of Liam.

"We were just practicing for tomorrow." I added.

"For what part? The honeymoon?" Joe chuckled while Caspar was hysterically laughing on the ground.  
"No! It's so we won't look like idiots in front of everyone. We wanted to practice. No homo, just practice." Dan explained to the two idiots.  
"Okay then why are you still on top of him?" Joe question which made Dan fling himself off me as fast as he could.

"We're going to give you two a few minutes to get changed. We're going to celebrate your last day of freedom!" Caspar shouted before closing the door.

What does he mean "last day of freedom?" He knows that this is all pretend. Dan was still trying to even out his breathing when I turned to face him. He never pulled back, did that mean he enjoyed it? I'm going to assume he liked it meaning I could have a chance with him after all. Dan's not as straight as I thought.

"So?" He started up.

"So?" I mimicked him.

"No homo right?"

"No homo." I laughed to myself.

.

Joe and Caspar told us that they were throwing us bachelors' parties although they both know this is all fake, they told us they wanted us to feel how it would really feel to have a bachelor party.

"Pj, Conor, and Oli are waiting for us down at the bar." Joe said once we were in lounge with them.

"Actually, can you guys just have the party at your flat? The wedding is at 6am and I don't want to somehow end up getting too drunk." I suggested seeing as I'll have to be awake way too early to have to deal with a hang over.

"That's fine, I'll just get the guys to pick up some drinks and food."  
"Mate, its 10 at night. Maybe we should all just go to sleep. You and Caspar are going to have to wake up at 5 am as well. Let's just go to sleep." Dan told the pair, but they wouldn't have it. They dragged us out of the flat and took us to theirs.

By the time I was at Joe's apartment, Dan had already texted me to remind me to not get wasted.

Me: dw princess i won't. besides when do i ever? same goes to u

Dan: okay have fun love xx

Me: will do, babe x

Dan: not too much fun tho we're still getting married

Apparently Peej had been trying to get my attention for about two minutes but I was too distracted by my phone.

"Who you texting? Your boyfriend?" Pj joked which made me roll my eyes.

"Fiancé actually." I corrected jokingly. He handed me a raspberry beer and started talking about how he knew Dan and I were eventually going to get together. He just got "offended" when he found out he wasn't the first person I told considering he's one of my best friends. He started sounding like Martyn when I told him about Dan and I.

For the next 2 hours, I spent drinking (ribena) while everyone else was pretty drunk since they've been playing drinking games. At around 1am, there was a knock at the door which I doubt anyone else was going to get so I went over to open it.  
There was 2 cops, a man and woman. We're we too loud? Did the neighbours complain? I knew Joe should've turned down the music but noooo.

"Is there a problem officers?" I asked politely.  
The two cops looked at each other then spun me around and handcuffed me.  
"Hey! I have rights! You can't just bloody handcuff me!"  
"You have the right to remain... sexy. " The man told me before sitting me in a chair Joe had brought out for me.

That's when I realized. Did he really hire strippers for me? I could feel my cheeks getting hot as Joe and the others wolf whistled as the officers started stripping in front of me.  
The male stripper was thrusting his crotch in my face and I knew that my face was a bright tomato red.

"It's okay, relax. Just don't tell your fiancé. " The man whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I'm definitely going to kill Joe whenever he's sober.

.

As I got in the cab, I called Dan to check up on him. Hopefully he's sober.

"Hey, I'm on my way home. Are you at the flat or are you still with Caspar?"

It was now nearly 3 in the morning and I figured I should at least get a couple hours of sleep before I had to get up and drag Danny boy out of bed.

"I'm still at C-Caspar's." He slurred on his words slightly.

"Daniel. Are you drunk?"

"N-no!"

"Dammit Dan. You shouldn't've drank that much!"

"I'm joking! I'm joking!"

"Thank god. You should come home now. I'm almost at the flat. I'm gonna be sleeping so don't make any loud noise. "

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, be safe. " and with that I hung up. I was almost at the flat since Joe's flat isn't to far from ours.

Once I got home, I went to straight to the bathroom then went directly to my room. Tonight was the first night ever since Liam was dropped off, that I'll sleep alone without Dan. It felt weird but I didn't have time to think about it because I was so exhausted.  
As soon as my head met my pillow, I was gone.

.

I felt somebody shake me awake but I really didn't want to wake up. I had sleep lingering in my eyes which caused everything to be fuzzy. Suddenly, I remembered that I was getting married today and I was wide wake. I needed to get out of bed.

"Finally you're awake! I thought we were going to have to cancel the whole thing. You better hurry up. You have 30 minutes."

I noticed Dan was already wearing his suit when I put my glasses on. He's never looked better. His curls were moussed to the side which went every well with his shaved sides. His tux was well-fitting and black, similar to mine, the only difference was that he had a light pink bow tie. I was actually blown again by his beauty. I couldn't believe I was about to marry this incredibly gorgeous man.

"So are you going to just stare at me or are you going to get dressed?" Dan giggled at me, that's when I realized I've been literally staring at him for 2 minutes. I probably had "Lester love eyes" as the phandom calls it.

"Right. I'll be back." I got up and went to go take the quickest shower of my life.

I somehow managed to finish getting dressed in 20 minutes. Blow drying my hair was what took the longest but I didn't want to get married with wet hair.

"Philly, we have less than 20 minutes if we want to make it by 5:50!" Dan called out from his room. I quickly grabbed my phone and keys then went to tell Dan I was ready to go.

"Hey, let's get going. What? Why are you staring?"

"Damn Philly, you look hot."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself, princess. Nice bow tie."

"Thanks. Stop calling me princess." He muttered, starting to slightly turn red. The smallest comments made Dan blush which made me grin.

.

Durning the cab ride, we talked about how our bachelors parties went and Dan said they literally played video games and drank whatever alcoholic beverage Chris and Caspar bought while Dan drank ribena. I didn't mention the strippers but other than that I told him I had a good time. He said he got home around almost 4 am so he didn't get to sleep in fear of over sleeping, which is why I didn't have to force him out of bed today.

.

As we got closer to the courthouse, my stomach started turning into knots and my palms were starting to sweat. I was so nervous. I couldn't believe we were actually doing this.

Once we signed in with the receptionist, we took a seat until we were called in. Dan's hand slipped into mine, helping calm down my anxiety. After 5 minutes we realized Caspar still wasn't here, making Dan curse out every single curse word he knew.  
"Fuck fuck fuck. Dammit he won't fucking answer his bloody phone!" Dan whispered loudly attempting to call him again. He then called Joe but things didn't sound like they were going well.

"What do you bloody mean you're not going to- Jesus Christ Joseph Graham Sugg! No I don't know anyone else who can. Oh you have a fucking pineapple bringing someone to replace you? Fine whatever. Bye."

"Is everything alright, Danny?" He seemed very tense. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and tapping his right foot.  
"Apparently Joe cancelled because he's too drunk or something and Caspar is bring someone to cover for him. So that means our whole ceremony depends on the hands of a tall pineapple manchild."

I usually don't swear but fuck. We're screwed. We could be called up any minute and there was no signs of Caspar or his mystery cover up for Joe.

It was now 6:02 am, where the hell could Caspar be? Dan and I have been trying to get in touch with him for the last 10 minutes but nothing.

"Mr. Howell and Mr. Lester, you and your witnesses may now head on back. "  
Just as I was going to lose all hope, a certain blond pineapple-y manchild bursted through the doors.

"Stop the wed- hold on I gotta catch my breath- wedding!" He announced, obviously still very oblivious of his surrounds.

The receptionist looked completely confused at what was going on, I quickly excused Caspar's sudden outburst.

"We're not getting married in the lobby you twit- wait where's the other person you were bringing?" Dan asked the heaving boy who was making an unnecessary scene in the lobby. I quickly picked him up in fear of being kicked out then Dan proceeded to question him about the replacement witness.

"Look Dan. I, as a South African, can assure you that I have brought some to replace my friend Joe."

"Then where the bloody hell are they?" Dan pressed, the receptionist was now getting impatient with the absence of our second witness and told us if we don't get the other witness then she will call in another couple.

"Caspar, did you or did you not bring someone else? " I asked more nicely than Dan.  
" Yeah he just wanted to go get come ice cream-oh look he's right there!" Caspar waved over a boy wearing a hat and glasses.  
"Troye?" Dan and I said in unison. Last time I checked, Troye was in Perth.  
"Hey guys-" he paused to let out a yawn.  
"We can talk later. We need to go get get the ceremony going before we miss our chance. " Dan ushered everyone in.

The office we were getting married in was very clean and well white. Almost everything was white well except the desk was black.

There was no one in the office when we walked in, so we figured we could sit down whilst the justice of the peace came in.

A man came in about 3 minutes later, greeting us politely.

"Hello, Mr. Howell, . I'm the one who's going to wed you two."

The ceremony was quite boring, mainly filling out paperwork and listening to the JP say the whatever it was he needed to say. I wasn't really paying that much attention to him, I was in a trance by Dan's beauty. I didn't really notice I was staring at Dan till he softly nudged me in the arm to pay attention. I quickly threw him an apologetic smile and listened to what the JP was saying.

"Who has the rings?" Caspar, who was falling asleep, standing up, was woken up by Troye and came up to give us the rings. We gave Caspar the rings earlier and now that I think about it, it could've gone really badly.

Dan and I turned to face each other and let the JP continue.

"Do you, Philip Michael Lester, take Daniel James Howell to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I slipped in the silver ring  
onto Dan's left ring finger with a smile.

"Do you, Daniel James Howell, take Philip Michael Lester, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." He said, looking me directly in the eyes with a soft smile. He slipped in my silver ring then linked our fingers together as the justice of the peace continued.

"By the power vested in me,I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss."

I gave Dan a little nod signaling it was okay for him to kiss me, he gave me a quick peck on the lips then pulled back, not giving me time to kiss back. I could hear Troye and Caspar fangirling silently about "phan."

The JP asked if we wanted a quick picture so we agreed and let Troye take it seeing as Caspar was crying like a little baby in the corner.

It was now 6:19 meaning we had less than an hour till the we could go meet up with Mel and the adoption agency at 7.

"Congrats Dan, Phil!" Troye exclaimed, hugging both of us.

"Oh also I took a few pictures, have look," Troye showed us a few incredible pictures of the ceremony. The pictures looked very professional considering they were taken on his iPhone.  
"Those look amazing! I never saw you take any?"  
"Possibly because you were staring at Dan the whole time." Troye giggles making me blush deeply.  
"Who taught you how to take these?" Dan question still very invested in these pictures which I was thankful for or else he would've seen my tomato red face.  
" I learned a thing or two from Connor Franta."

.

After Troye sent us the pictures, we left to go to the adoption agency.

Mel had the application for us, she said she pull a lot of strings and owes someone a favour but she got us the application ahead of time. She said the application usually takes months to arrive but she was able to get it. The only downside of giving us the application ahead of time was that Turners also got the application months ahead except they get it in a week. We're one step ahead of them.

.

Filling in the application seemed to take an eternity. There was people in there with us going through every single line which took forever. The whole application was basically asking for general information about us and such. We had to sign so many papers and schedule a date for preparation classes in 3 weeks. The whole thing took us nearly 2 hours but it was worth it if we get to have Liam back.  
.

It was almost 9 and all I wanted to do was go home to sleep.

"Phil, could we go eat some food?" Dan asked me once we got inside the cab. I wasn't really that hungry but I might as well treat my husband to a nice breakfast. I pulled out my phone and searched for the nicest breakfast place in London and gave the address to the cabbie.

.

Once we were done with our meals, Dan offered to split the bill but I refused.

"Come on Phil, just tell me how much it is."

"No, no. It's on me, my treat." Dan currently attempting to snatch the bill from me but I gave the waitress my card before Dan could even take a glance at the bill. This place was rather expensive but Dan deserves it. We both do.

.

We when got home, I went directly to my room and striped down to my boxers and plopped onto my bed. I figured Dan did the same as I felt a warm body next to me.

"Goodnight, princess." I whispered, pulling Dan closer to me, nuzzling into his neck.

"N'night."

.

"I can't believe they haven't answered any of the calls. How much do you want to bet that they're snogging?"

"Open the door and find out!"

"I'm not ready to be traumatized, Caspar. You open it!"

"No, you."

I could hear Joe and Caspar every loudly arguing outside my door. I was still every groggy but I could make out most of what they were talking about, mainly about who's going to open the door.

I felt Dan stir in his sleep and figured it probably time to wake up. Speaking of time; what time is it?

I checked my phone and nearly had a heart attack when I saw it was 6:15 PM.

"Crap crap crap. Dan wake up and get dressed. My mum is gonna kill me." I was frantically putting on my suit as Dan was still just starting to realize what was happening.

Once my trousers were on, I opened the door to find that Joe and Caspar were still fighting.

"Why are you guys here? Shouldn't you two be at the party?"

"I should be asking you and Dan the same question." Joe told me.

They both told me that my mum was trying to call me and Dan but it didn't work so she sent Joe and Caspar to come get us.

"Go wait in the lounge, we'll be down in 10 minutes!" I said shutting the door in their faces.

"Fuck." Dan said looking at me. "how did we over sleep?I set an alarm! Actually wait- my phone died wow."

I just rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

.

Once we got out of the car, we were greeted by mum and Dan's mum as well. They both looked so relieved to see us here. They were starting to think that we got kidnapped or something.

"What took you two so long?" Dan's mum asked Dan. He explained how we overslept but that it fine now because we're here now.

As soon as we entered the room, I noticed how huge the venue was and how many people were here. All of Dan and I's families were here and lots of our friends were here.

As we were walking to our table, we were stopped by everyone to get congratulated.

PJ, Sophie, Chris, Felix, and Marzia were in one table.  
Tyler,Troye, Tanya and Jim in the next.  
Louise, Darcy, Zoe, Alfie and so many other people were here. I wasn't expecting many people to be here but so many showed up. Martyn and Cornelia were able to get here in time for the party which I was every happy for.

"Congrats baby bro!" Martyn said pulling me into a hug and so did Cornelia.

Once we made it to our table that was surrounded by flowers.

"Are you okay Danny? You seem a bit pale."

"I think Martyn threatened to kill me?" I laughed so hard I couldn't stop crying, I'm pretty sure Dan's dad thinks I've gone mad.

"Okay calm down, Philly. People are watching."

We didn't really feel like socializing, we just wanted to spend this time in each other's company but our mums thought it'd be a good idea to go say our vows which might've or might've not had prepared.

"Go say your vows, everyone is waiting!" My mum told me over the loud music which was soon stopped as Dan's mum went to go tell the DJ to stop the music. Once she was back, she handed Dan a mic.

"Um, Daniel, I didn't prepare any vows? Did you?" Our mums were staring at us at this point, expecting us to say something quick. Dan seemed to be searching for something to say. I didn't really have anything prepared but one thing my career has taught me, was to be confident enough to not turn into a complete shy ball of embarrassment.  
I nudged on Dan's arms so he could give me the microphone. I wasn't completely sure what I was going to say but I knew that whatever I was about to say was genuine seeing as I do love the boy in front of me.

"Hello everyone! Thanks for coming to mine and Daniel's wedding! Dan has made me the happiest man on this planet, today we made that official although we didn't need a piece of paper to prove that. Dan has always been there for me and he encourages me everyday to continue doing what I love most."  
I turned to Dan to look him in those beautiful chocolatey brown eyes of his and said,  
"The first time we met, I was the nervous-est person ever, as you could tell but luckily you saw through that. When we first got on the big wheel back in 2009, you kissed me, and my heart did that flippy-over thing, and, it had never done that before, so… that was nice. And over the next few months we saw each other a lot and I slowly fell in love with you. You make me feel like I'm the only person in the world when you look at me. Everyday is a gift when I'm with you, princess,"  
I paused for half a second to grab one of Dan's hands and continued, "And I just want to say that I love you so much, and I'm so happy to have you in my life, Danny."

There was "aw's" in the background but all I cared about was my beautiful best friend with teary eyes.  
I wiped away his tears before passing him the microphone.

"Philip, you have always been with me through my ups and downs, like when I dropped out of uni to pursue my YouTube career, you were the one who stood by my side and supported me. For the past 7 years, you have done nothing but made me smile. You never failed to make me happy. When I'm with you, all my problems and worries vanish. You're my sunshine- I mean look at you- you're the frickin embodiment of the sun! Light and warmth you bring to my life is as everlasting as the sun. What I'm trying to say is, thanks for being my light when I needed it the most. There was once these two guys named, Dan and Phil who met each other on the Internet and created this entire world- together we created this world of "Dan and Phil." Thanks for noticing me all those years back and giving me those sweet sweet editing tips. I love you Phil."

I didn't care at the moment, I knew everyone was staring. I knew everyone was expecting it. I also knew that Dan made me the happiest man on Earth.  
"No homo right?" I whispered so only he would hear.  
"No homo, bro."

I leaned in, cupped his face and gave him a soft but loving kiss. He didn't look surprised nor did he pull back, he kissed back with just as much love. I slowly pulled back, probably smiling like an idiot.

As I figured, everyone was either cheering, sobbing, or just taking pictures. And of course Caspar was sobbing onto Joe's shirt as Troye and Tyler were taking pictures and phangirling.

Although we're not actually together, I'm going to choose to believe we are, at least for tonight.

"Hey do you want a drink?" I asked Dan. He nodded in response before he got pulled away by his family.

I went to the bar to get us some drinks. As I waited, I heard a familiar voice say "Congrats" next to me.  
Then I realized who it was. Ed Sheeran was sat at the bar helping himself to all the alcoholic beverages we had.

"I didn't to crash your wedding, mate. I heard there was going to be a wedding here so I figured there was going to be drinks here- hey don't I recognize you from somewhere?"

I was still in shock that Ed Sheeran was here. How has he not been recognized?

"Oh um my husband and I are Dan and Phil. We interviewed you last month at the BBC music fest! You can stay if you want, oh and help yourself to anything!" I said smiling before I left to go tell Dan who I just saw, completely forgetting about the drinks which Ed probably drank.

"Dan! You won't believe who I just saw!"

"Ed Sheeran?"

"Wait how did you-" I turned around to see what Dan was staring at. Ed was standing in the middle of the dance floor with a mic in his hand and a guitar. Where did he get the guitar from?

"Hello everyone! This is Ed Sheeran and I just wanted to repay the happy couple for their hospitality. Would the newly weds please come to the dance floor for their first dance! This is a song that I'm currently working on, I hope you like it,"

Dan and I never talked about dancing together but its not like we haven't slow danced together, it'll be fine.

I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well, I found a boy, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Well I found a lover, stronger than anyone I know  
He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be mine, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

Half way through the song, we were staring deeply into each other's eyes, completely forgetting about everyone in the room.

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that suit, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And he looks perfect, I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight

.

After a long night of celebrating, we decided to head on home and just cuddle.

"Goodnight my beautiful husband." was the last thing I said as we fell asleep in each other's arms, surrounded by complete and peaceful silence.


	16. we need to talk

Dan's POV

Phil and I were currently eating cereal watching the new episode of The Lion Guard: The Lost Gorillas. I had tweeted about it a few weeks ago that we voiced some cartoon princes which is the closest thing our viewers were going to get to "Dan and Phil voicing two gay princes."

We were peacefully enjoying each others company when I got a call from my mum, our parents stayed at a hotel near us last night, refusing to stay at our flat because they thought that were intruding on our "honeymoon."

Our peace and quiet was ruined when I suddenly got a call from my mum.

"Hello mum?"

"Good morning Daniel! I just saw your tweet about "The Lion Guard", I'm so proud of you two! Just imagine one day you and Phil are going to be showing this to your children." My mum rambled about how she couldn't wait to someday get some grandkids to spoil. and her were talking about the Disney episode, completely forgetting I was on the line.

"Hey do you um- think we can tell them? They'll find out sooner or later." Phil told me as he scooted closer to me. I wasn't completely sure how they would take this but Phil was right, our parents will find out eventually.

"Mum, can you please come over. Mrs and Mr Lester too, we need to talk."

"Is everything alright sweetie?"

"Yes, everything is fine! Phil and I just need to discuss something with you." After a couple more minutes of convincing my mum and dad everything was fine, I hung up.

"They'll be here soon, are we going to tell them the whole truth or are we just saying that we're adopting a kid?" I asked Phil. I wasn't completely sure whether or not to tell our parents the whole truth because if they realize that we want to adopt a baby that got dropped off at our flat a while ago, they'll think we only got married because of him. I was still weary about the whole thing as it is, I don't think I can tell them the whole truth -well at least not yet- maybe things with me and Phil change and we won't have to live in a lie.

"Dan? Daaaan?"

"Sorry I was just thinking that maybe we shouldn't tell them the whole truth."

"Yeah I agree, I was thinking about and what if they realize we only got married for Liam? They might think we're insane for that! I mean who else would go as far as marrying their best friend so there's a higher possibility to adopt the baby we love, the baby we only had for 3 days? I mean we must really be mad to go this far but if it means we get our baby, I'm all in."

"I'm really glad to hear you say that, Philly." I said before embracing him. I honestly don't know what I would've done without him.

.

Half hour later our parents were now in the lounge, confused as to why we called them over.

"So mum, dad, Mr and Mrs Howell, after a lot of thinking Dan and I decided that we would like to adopt a child. I mean I'm nearly 30 years old and I think I'm prepared to become a dad."

Phil and I at this point were holding hands, preparing for whatever reaction our parents threw at us.  
Our parents were completely silent and looking at each other with blank expressions on their faces so I wasn't sure how this was going.

"Um we just wanted to let you guys know that we were planning on adopting soon. If you don't approve then so be it, Phil and I know we're prepared-" I was cut off with a hug from my mum which really confused me because just a second ago she didn't seem to approve.

"Ahhh we're going to be grandparents! We're so happy for you two!" Phil's mum spoke on our parents' behalf.

"Yes Catherine's right, this is the best news I've heard. I was starting to think I was never going to get some grandkids from you Daniel!" My mum squealed, whilst my dad pulled me into a tight embrace.

Everything was going so smoothly, even though they didn't know the whole truth just yet, they knew we were adopting.

For the rest of the day, our parents were excitedly talking about ways to spoil their future grandkid which made me happy knowing they were so approving of this. I mean to be fair, Phil and I are grown adults now, I think we'll be just fine.

Sometime through the conversion of picking baby names, which of course was going to be Liam but they didn't know that, Troye texted me.

Troye: so many teenage girls. you owe me big time.


	17. dammit mel

Dan's POV

Phil and I have been 'married' for a whole week now and everyday one of our friends or family members have called us to tell how happy they were for Phil and I. No one was truly surprised by the sudden wedding because lets face it, even though we are only best friends, we act like a married couple according to the phandom.

We were getting ready to some parental preparation classes that are required for the adoption process -how boring- all I wanted to do was sleep but Phil wouldn't allow it. Worst part of all was that it was do early. Mel advised us to sign up for the morning classes a few days because there's usually less people but 7 am is such an ungodly hour to wake up at. I was so close to just slipping on shoes and wearing my pjs to the classes but Phil didn't let me.

By the time we got to the classes, the instructor had already started. This is what happens when Phil makes me get dressed in the bloody morning.

"I'm glad you could make it Mr and Mr?" The instructor asked slightly annoyed with us for being late.  
"Philip and Daniel Howell-Lester." Phil answered for us. The instructor handed us a handbook and told us to go sit down. I looked around the class to realize there was only 5 other couples in the room.

The class was about two hours long meaning there was still more than hour left. The instructor was talking about how much responsibility it is to adopt a child but I was started to doze off.

"Mr. Daniel Howell-Lester, would you like to recap what I just said?" The instructor asked sternly. I had absolutely no idea what the hell he was talking about, I am so screwed.

"I- um," as I was about to admit I had no clue, Phil kicked my foot and pointed at as his notes. At that moment I was so grateful that was a fast reader so I quickly articulated out a response. The instructor just rolled his eyes and told me to stop sleeping. At the end of the lesson, we had to do an assignment which we could only get so many wrong without failing. Lucky for us, Phil and I have been studying and reading about everything we needed to know, thanks to Mel. Once we were finished, we turned in our papers and left.

We should be getting the results back in 3 days to let us know if we needed to come back to more classes but I doubt it since I did so good on all those questions.

.

A few days later, as I was editing a new video, Phil came in barging into my room.

"Guess what?" He asked excitedly. As I was about to answer, he cut me off saying that we passed our exams.

"Of course we frickin passed them. We're going to be the best parents! We have to tell Mel about this, she'll be so happy!" I told him as I rung up Mel, putting her on speaker as she answered.

"Hey Mel, Phil and I just wanted to let you know that we passed our preparation!"

"That's great! I would love to talk but I'm quite busy at the moment trying to do something for you two but I don't know how long it'll take. I'll call you if I get any news from the adoption agency! Bye guys!"

"Well that was weird, I wonder what she's planning." Phil and I shrugged it off for now and went to go film a new gaming video for 'Gamingmas,' why did I ever agree on making a gaming vid every single day? Too late for regrets, I've committed already.  
.

It's almost Christmas in 6 days and I haven't even attempted to buy Christmas gifts other than Phil's, which I ordered last month. I always procrastinate till literally the last hour; last year I went to the shopping centre right before going to my parents' house, I had to fight some lady over a pair of shoes Adrian asked me for. I guess I should probably go out and get gifts, it's already too late to just order gifts. Maybe I should try to be more like Phil and get gifts on time next year- nah too much effort.

As I was on my way out, Mel called, "Hello Dan?"

"Hey Mel, how are you?"

"I'm fine, is Phil there with you?" She sounded a little concerned, hopefully everything is alright.

"He's upstairs, editing a gaming video. I guess his phone is dead. Is everything okay?"

"I know its a little of a late notice but I was talking to a coworker about your case and please don't hate me this-"

"Hate you for what Mel? You've been so helpful, we couldn't hate you-"

"I forgot that I scheduled an inspection with a social worker to visit your flat a few days ago for tomorrow, I'm so sorry I've just been working so hard on a surprise for you guys that it completely slipped my mind!"

'Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck' was all that was going through my head. We're so screwed, its already 5pm we don't even have a room ready for Liam. Fuck.

"No no, it's okay. Phil and I can have a nursery ready by tomorrow. It's not your fault! By the way what is that you're working on, if you don't mind me asking." I had to stay calm, she's done nothing but help us so I couldn't get mad at her.

"I rather keep it a surprise, just know that you two will love me forever for this. Anyway, I'll leave you so you can go buy the things to make the nursery!"

"Shiii- I almost forgot! Bye Mel!"

As I hung up, I ran upstairs to go tell Phil.

"Hey Danny, what's wrong?" Phil asked as I tried to catch my breath. Stupid stairs, we need a new apartment.

"Put your shoes on, we gotta go shopping!"


	18. we're not gonna make it

Dan(iel)'s POV

"What do you mean put my shoes on? Where are we going?"

"No time to explain, Philly. We gotta go right now." I ran to his room to find the first shoes I could grab and threw them at him.

"What the hell, Dan- these are your shoes! Just calm down, call a cab and I'll go get my shoes." As he went to put on his shoes, I called for a cabbie to come get us.

"Okay I have my shoes on, what's going on? Where are we going?" he questioned as he looked down at his phone, "-oh look Mel called me, I wonder what she wants-"

"That's exactly why we're leaving. Phil, Mel scheduled an inspection with a social worker for tomorrow. We literally have nothing prepared to show the social worker! When they come in tomorrow and see that we have nothing ready for Liam, they'll give us a negative note on the assessment!" At this, Phil went from completely confused to completely worried. I don't know how we'll pull it off but I know we'll make it on time. Even if it means staying up all night, I don't care. I will do whatever it takes.

Once we got in the cab, all I was thinking about -despite that I literally just said it'd fine- was how we weren't going to make it on are so many people shopping for last minute gifts, traffic is going to be hell and it's not like we can just carry around this stuff- cribs and dressers are too big to be carrying around, how are they even going to fit into a cab? We are so screwed.

"Hey Dan don't stress, I got an idea. Hopefully they're not busy." He said the last bit to himself, as he pulled out his phone to call someone.

"Hey Caspar, is Joe there?- Of course you two are having a sleepover- anyway could you guys do us a favour? Yeah I know that we always ask for favours recently but this is for Liam. Hold on let me put you on speaker-"

"Okay so we need you guys to help us take things back to the flat and we need you guys to help us to move things out of Dan's room-"

"Hey why my room? Why not your room?" I protested, I didn't necessarily like the idea of two twits going around and touching my stuff.

"Well because we basically sleep in my room all the time so I mean does it really matter?"

"Yeah it does! I film in my room!"

"I'm sorry princess but we need to put Liam somewhere and the gaming room is too small."

"Fine but only because its for Liam."

"Okay so now that you two are done bickering, can you tell us what we are moving into the flat?" Joe asked.

"We'll tell you when you guys get here, I'll text you later. Thanks guys!"

"I had to hang up before they realized they need to go take a crib and dresser back to the flat." He laughed, I'm glad those two agreed to help us, hopefully they can manage to go up the stairs without breaking anything.

.

We were now at some baby store that sold baby furniture, we didn't even know what to look for so I decided to google 'essential baby nursery items'. It was currently 5:45 pm and this store closes at 8, we're going to have to hurry up.

"I looked up a checklist so first thing we need is a crib, we need to go find those first." Phil and I grabbed a trolley then walked around until we came across a bunch of cribs, there was so many colours to choose from. As much as I wanted to spend 2 hours deciding a colour, we had to just pick one.

"Which one do you want? I was thinking maybe a white one?" I suggested, looking at the white coloured cribs they had. They all looked the bloody same.

"I think this is the best!" Phil exclaimed, pointing at a creamy white wooden crib that slightly arched at the ends.

"Load it up, I'll text joe and Caspar to come pick it up."

As I tried to get the box in the trolley, I nearly tripped on my feet because an employee came up behind me asking if we needed any help, but luckily I caught myself before I broke something.

"Um yeah, we were wondering if you could help us find a few things. We are looking for nursery essentials but we aren't particularly sure what to get." Phil answered for the both of us.

"I don't recommend buying everything at once because its rather expensive-"

"Money's not an issue, we would like to get everything by today." I interrupted her, if we weren't in a rush, I would never act so rudely but this was different.

"Alright then, if you follow me I'll show you where you can get bedding for the crib."

As we followed her, Phil nudged me in the side.  
"What the hell was that?" He whisper-shouted at me.  
"We're in a rush Philip. Im stressed, sorry for being rude."  
"It's okay, just don't do it again." He said sternly. Something about Phil putting me in my place, aroused me. I just wanted to kiss those plump, pink lips of his and defy him- all of a sudden I lost my train of thought, as the girl spoke up.

"These are all the bedding sheets we have, if you need me just come get me." and with that she left.

"There are so many to choose from. This is going to be the end of me." I said making Phil roll his eyes at me.

"You're so overdramatic, I think we should get this blue sailor themed one." He suggested but I wasn't really feeling that theme.

"Um how about this cute white and grey one with white silhouettes of elephants on it?"

"I still think we should get this sailor one-"

"Phiiiiil but this one will look so good. Please?" I gave him my best puppy face which could hopefully convince him, I mean it works every time on the gaming channel.

"Our baby boy will love this one, Philly! Look at the cute elephants on the mobile! We have to get it!"

"Ugh fine but only because you look like you were about to cry!"

"Did not!" I began to protest but I was interrupted by a certain duo.

"Yeah you did mate," Joe spoke up, Caspar nodding his head in agreement.

"Whatever, we have to go find one more thing you guys have to take back to the flat."

It was already half past 6 and we just picked a white dresser and changing station. Whilst Phil continued for the other items on the checklist, I went with Joe and Caspar to the checkout so they could to the flat.

After she rung it all up, the total was nearly 1000£ just because we picked out the most expensive crib but I didn't care, I would only get the best for my- no, our little baby.

"Everything is paid for, good luck getting everything to the flat. Don't. break. anything."

.

"Hey, I have the monitor and a nappy bin. What else do we need?" I read over the list and now all we needed were stuffed animals, a night light, and other decorations.

By the time we finished picking out decorations it was nearly 8 and an employee told us they were closing soon so we decided it was time to check out. At the end, we got so many stuffed animals, including a huge 5ft elephant because Phil thought it was too adorable not to get; hopefully Liam doesn't find it absolutely terrifying like I do. I swear I saw it's eyes move but Phil insisted so now Liam's gonna have a -possibly sentient- 5ft elephant in his nursery.

.

Lucky for us everything fit into a cab now our only worry were Caspar and Joe so Phil texted the group chat.

 **Phil: how's everything going?**

 **Joe: we found like 24829 socks under dans bed and a bunch of other stuff behind his drawer and a One Direction poster under his bed wtf dan**

 **Caspar: Quick question um how you build a crib?**

"Oh dear, they're going to break everything." We were no where near the flat and there was loads of traffic so we weren't getting anywhere for a while.

"Hey Dan, I was thinking that maybe we should move. We need a bigger place for Liam and the french construction workers outside are constantly working outside, its going to drive the baby insane- its driving me insane!"

"Uh yeah sure, I mean we've lived in that flat for what- 5 years now? I think moving into a bigger place is a great idea, we could get one with 3 rooms, that would be nice."

During the cab ride, we discussed getting a new place and how the phandom was going to react to it. Speaking of the phandom, what are they up to? Possibly coming up with more theories like they always do. I'll have to check up on them later but for now, we have to unload every up 6 flights of stairs.. please kill me now.

.

For the rest of the night me, Phil, Caspar, and Joe stayed up tidying and trying to pull off the impossible: put together a nursery and move all my stuff into the office downstairs where we stuff everything. We really need to move, we have no more storage.

By 7 am, we were finished with everything, we would've been done sooner but Caspar insisted on taking a break that lasted nearly 3 hours.

Soon enough the crib was up, the nursery was aesthetically pleasing, and the entire flat was baby proofed ready for inspection also Joe and Caspar were passed out on the floor but it didn't matter because we were finally done. Now I just wanted to sleep-

 **Knock knock**

"Fuck."


	19. Christmas Eve

Dan's POV

So the social worker was most likely at the door and Joe and Caspar were passed out on the floor. I looked over at Phil and he looked just as panicked. We looked like a sweaty mess from all the building and cleaning we did- what will the social worker think?

Phil and I quickly went over to Joe and Caspar and shook them awake. Caspar refused to wake up and the knocking was getting louder.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Phil what the hell do we do?" I was so stressed, and Phil could tell. He gently took my hand and looked at me with a warm smile while softly telling me that everything was going to be okay as long as we're together. Yet again, Phil knew how to calm me down as always.  
Now that I was less stressed, I walked down to the door trying my hardest not to make a fool out of myself.

'Don't mess this up. Daniel, don't mess this up. You need to impress this person so you can get your baby back' I reassured myself once more. I just hope this turns out alright.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered to myself, turning the knob and pulling open the door.

"What the hell took you so long?"

"Jesus Christ Mel! You scared the shit out of me! Phil and I thought you were the bloody social worker!" I exclaimed whilst thanking God at the same time for not making me face the social worker, looking like a sweaty, frizzy hobbit haired mess.

"Not to be mean or anything but you look a little rough." she said, giggling at my current state.

"Yeah I know, Phil and I stayed up all night making the flat look presentable. I really just want to shower and sleep but we're waiting for the social worker." I explained as we walked up back to the lounge where Phil was still attempting to wake the two sleepy dorks.

"You two go shower or whatever, I'll wake them up." Mel offered. We thanked her and ran off. While Phil showered I went to go find us clothes to wear seeing as all my clothes are now in Phil's closet.

.

After we were done getting dressed, we went back to the lounge but no one was there, just a note saying

 **'Woke them up & told them to go home. Good luck guys x -Mel'**

.

It's been an hour since Mel left and the social worker still wasn't here. We were too anxious to eat anything so we just patiently waited in silence, scrolling through the abyss that is Tumblr. After what seemed ages, there was finally a knock at the door. Phil and I rushed to the door, and opened it to find a petite woman with a clipboard. She didn't look as intimating as I expected but that didn't mean I was less nervous than before.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mr. Howell-Lester. I'm Mrs. Ricoletti, the social worker. May I come in?" We stepped aside to let her through then Phil guided us upstairs into the lounge.

For the next 15 minutes, Mrs. Ricoletti spent inspecting the entire flat and writing notes in her clipboard. What terrified me the most was the fact that her face was completely unreadable. She didn't look happy nor upset, which worried me a lot. A few minutes later she asked where the baby would be sleeping so we guided her to the nursery in my former room.

She wrote a few more notes down before turning to us, "Well boys, everything seems to be in check, I only have a couple concerns: firstly, the stairs will require to have baby gates installed and secondly, Mr. Howell, could you please stop sweating everything is good so far. You passed the first inspection," she said handing us a form that was labelled 'APPROVED', "you and your husband will need to schedule another appointment, thank you for your time gentlemen."

.

The first thing we did after the social worker left was ring up Mel and tell her about Mrs. Ricoletti. Mel said she heard she's one of the toughest person to pass inspections from, I guess she felt bad since my forehead was drenched in sweat and I was shaking more than a chihuahua.

"I have scheduled soonest appointment so the social worker can come speak with a few friends and family members on the 5th of January. You're good to go boys, hope you two enjoy the holidays!" We wished her a happy holiday and hung up. I was so worried about even passing this inspection that I didn't have time to go buy christmas gifts.

.

CHRISTMAS EVE

Buying gifts last minute was the absolute worse, I think I got a few bruises from trying to fight people for the last handbag my mum wouldn't stop talking about but it was worth it. Phil and I were ready to go out the door and go to our families parties. Since our families had separate plans for Christmas and already invited long distance relatives before we announced the wedding, Phil and I had to go our separate ways.

The tube ride to Reading was always so long and boring without Phil, so pulled out some headphones and rested my eyes for a bit.

.

"Hi mister, why do you look so sad?" A little boy around the age of 4 said to me, disrupting my silence. I was at a park looking for some inspiration for an upcoming video idea but I guess I just looked like some sort of pedophile.

"I'm not sad, I'm just thinking." I told the curly haired boy with blue eyes, he looked very familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The little boy hopped on next to me on the park bench.

"Here, this will make you feel better!" He told me getting something out of his pocket which turned out to be a crumbling chocolate chip cookie. His eyes looked so happy and full of hope, something that I lost years ago. I took the broken snack from the small child then saw he was taking out another on out of his other pocket.

"How many other cookies do you have stuffed in your pockets, buddy?" I chuckled, watching him get crumbs all over his face.

"Only two! Don't tell my mummy I took any!" He looked so scared and innocent. There was something about this kid though, he wasn't like all the snotty nosed buggers running around the playground but I shook it off.

"Speaking of your mum, where is she?" The little boy just shrugged his shoulders; this was bad. If this kid was lost and is seen sitting next to me then it'll seem like I'm actually a pedophile. I quickly rung up Phil to ask what I should do since he always knows exactly what to do.

I called him but he didn't pick up. Maybe he didn't hear it.

ring…ring..ring..ri-

"Dan, why did you call me?" He sounded very worried for some reason but I ignored it.

"Hey so I was at the park thinking about video ideas when this kid, who's still sitting next to me, started talking to me and I think he's lost. I don't know what to do, Philip. I can't just leave him here, but if stay with him then I'll look like a kidnapper-"

"Woah, hey calm down. Take a deep breath and ask the kid if remembers where he last saw his parents and if he doesn't remember then call the police to report a missing child," he calmly told me before taking a deep breath, "hey dan, by the way it's good that you're considering making videos again. It was nice to hear your voice again."

wait what?

"I never stopped making videos. What are you talking about Phil?"

"Dan are you okay? Don't you remember? You stopped making videos almost 4 years ago."

"What do you mean I stopped making videos? Also why did you say that it was nice hearing my voice? I saw you a few hours ago?"

"Dan, you stopped talking to me- and well the rest of the world for almost 4 bloody years! You even missed my wedding! Of course I miss talking to you!"

"What are you talking about, Phil? When did you get married? You and I are married?" I was so confused, I had no idea what was going on or what Phil was talking about.

"Is this some sort of prank? Danny, you shut the entire world off after we lost-"

"Liam! There you are! I've been looking all over for you, you're in so much trouble for wandering off!"

Liam.

We never got him back.

No this can't be happening.

"Dan you still there? Dan? Dan?"

.

"Liam!" I screamed, waking up from the worst dream I've ever experienced. Everyone on the tube was looking at me but I didn't care, I couldn't believe that I didn't even try to get my little baby back in my dream. How could've I just given up? How did I let Phil go away? Thankfully it was just a bad dream; I would never allow Liam nor Phil to get taken away from me.

'I promise Liam, I will do anything and everything to get you back.'

.

As soon as I got to my family's house, I was attacked in hugs and kisses from so many relatives. Once I greeted everyone, I put the gifts I brought under the tree then I went to my old room which Adrian and I will be sharing. It was weird being in this room, I always feel like I'm that sad 18 year old I once was especially since my mum didn't change much about my room.

.

It was almost 10 pm when I decided to Skype Phil. I felt very lonely in a house full of people which didn't make much sense but I was longing to hear Phil's voice.

As I clicked call, I waited for Phil to pick up which didn't take long.

"Is it weird that I was about to call you too?" Phil said as he ate a bowl of cereal. Typical Phil Lester always eating cereal.

I told him about my dream on the tube ride then started talking about random stuff when all of a sudden Phil shouted, "Merry Christmas, Danny!"

"Merry Christmas, Philly." I replied softly.

"Dan, what's wrong?"

"It's just that I-I" I started choking up on my words,"I miss my baby. It's not fair that the Turners get to spend his first Christmas with him. All I want for Christmas is my baby, Phil." I choked out, now full on crying.

"Hey don't cry, we'll get him back. I promise." We sat there in silence for a few minutes, until he broke it.

"I miss you, Daniel. It doesn't feel like Christmas without you, do you want to celebrate Christmas back home?"

"Yes please." I replied, sniffling into my sleeve.

"I'll see you soon, princess." and with that Phil hung up.

.

I told my family that I didn't feel right to not spend Christmas without Phil which they completely understood, what they didn't understand was why I came here in the first place. I bid my goodbyes to everyone and headed out the door to quickly catch the quickest train to London.


End file.
